Frozen: Powers Unleashed
by Cloud4012
Summary: The son of the King's advisor and Head Housekeeper, Marcus lives in Arendelle with Anna and Elsa, but what nobody but his parents know is like Elsa he has powers of his own. Now he must try to use his powers to help save his home from an Eternal winter and save Elsa from herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beware the Frozen Heart**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new story, this idea was given by my friend BladeBrave04 but after seeing Frozen 2 I was inspired to make some changes. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the kingdom of Arendelle, everything was so peaceful. The kingdom was ruled by King Aggnar and Queen Iduna who were caring rulers as well as loving parents to their two daughters, Elsa the oldest and Anna the youngest.

In the royal castle, a man with brown hair dressed in a green suit was making his way to the throne room, this was Kai, King Agnarr's chief assistant.

Little did he know three small shadows were sneaking up behind him.

Entering the throne room, Kai saw King Agnarr sitting on his throne.

"Ah, Kai so good to see you." He smiles.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, your majesty." Kai bows.

"How did the meeting go?" King Agnarr asks.

"Just as we hoped your majesty, our trade routes have greatly expanded which allow our imports to triple." Kai said causing the King to smile.

"Oh Kai, what would I do without you?" He laughs.

"You'd have to do it all yourself. Don't worry your majesty I am always prepared for whatever the kingdom may throw at me." Kai said when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by the three shadows.

Laughing King Agnarr looks to see a little girl with platinum blonde hair, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a little boy with brown hair and blonde highlights.

These were the Princesses Elsa and Anna while the boy was Marcus, Kai's son.

Growing up with his dad and mom, Gerta the head castle housekeeper Marcus got the chance to play with Anna and Elsa whenever he wasn't learning the duties of the castle from his parents.

"Seems you weren't prepared for that Kai." King Agnarr laughs walking over and picking up his daughters.

"Marcus, what are you doing? You're supposed to be helping your mother in the kitchen?" Kai asks picking himself up.

"Anna asked if I wanted to play and Mom said yes." Marcus said as Gerta walked in with a Queen Iduna.

"You spoil him, you know that Gerta?" Kai asks.

"They're just kids Kai." Gerta laughs.

"But the future of Arendelle will depend on them." Kai said.

"And we all know that, but there's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun every once in a while." Queen Iduna said.

"Mommy can we go play in the courtyard?" Anna asks

"I don't see why not. Go have fun." Queen Iduna said.

"Race you outside!" Elsa said as she ran ahead with Anna right behind her.

Marcus turns to his father who sighs in defeat before nodding saying he could go. "Thanks Dad." Marcus said before running after the princesses.

But little did everyone know Kai and Gerta had kept an important secret from the King and Queen, one that could change everything.

* * *

On the outskirts of Arendelle, multiple saws went through the frozen lake as ice harvesters got to work gathering ice when a small boy with blonde hair walked out with his pet reindeer. These were Kristoff and Sven.

**(Play Frozen Heart)**

**Born of cold and winter air**

**And mountain rain combining**

**This icy force both foul and fair**

**Has a frozen heart worth mining**

**So cut through the heart, cold and clear**

**Strike for love and strike for fear**

**See the beauty, sharp and sheer**

**Split the ice apart**

**And break the frozen heart**

**Hup! Ho!**

**Watch your step!**

**Let it go!**

**Hup! Ho!**

**Watch your step!**

**Let it go!**

**Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!**

**Ice has a magic, can't be controlled**

**Stronger than one, stronger than ten**

**Stronger than a hundred men! Ho!**

As the ice harvesters were loading blocks of ice onto their wagons, Kristoff was struggling with just one block.

**Born of cold and winter air**

**And mountain rain combining**

**This icy force both foul and fair**

**Has a frozen heart worth mining**

**Cut through the heart, cold and clear**

**Strike for love and strike for fear**

**There's beauty and there's danger here**

**Split the ice apart**

**Beware the frozen heart**

Finally grabbing that stubborn ice, Kristoff loads it onto a small sleigh which Sven pulled as they tried to catch up with the Ice Harvesters.

"Come on Sven." Kristoff said as the sun setted.

* * *

That night as everyone in the castle was preparing for bed, Kai made his way out back with Marcus.

"Alright, Marcus let's try this one more time. Think you have better control of it?" Kai asks as Gerta set up multiple torch sticks along a line

"I think so." Marcus said.

"Alright sweetie, do it." Gerta said as Marcus held out his hands and sparks of blue lightning emitted from them.

Aiming them at the torch sticks Marcus held out a finger and blasts one causing the torch to be lit.

"Yes." Marcus pumps his fists happy he was finally getting the hang of this.

"Good job, now try hitting the others." Kai said as Marcus aimed his hands at the other torches and blasts them lighting them all up.

"Sweetie that was amazing." Gerta said walking over. "You're getting better every time."

"Mom, Dad I know I'm not supposed to use my powers until I learn to control them but why can't I use them to help around the castle?" Marcus asks.

Sighing Kai bends down one knee so he could look his son in the eye. "Marcus, I know what we're asking sounds unfair, but this is for your own safety. We don't want anything to happen to you if your powers got out of control."

"This is a gift you have, and we don't want your gift to hurt anyone or importantly you. Do you understand?" Gerta asks.

"Yes mom." Marcus nods.

"That's my boy." Kai smiles as he and Gerta hug their son when he notices a frying pan hanging from the wall. "Hey there's a piece of chocolate in it for you if you can hit that."

Smiling wildly Marcus shoots a blue lightning bolt zapping the frying pan which ended up ricocheting around the courtyard before hitting the oven in the kitchen turning it on.

"Opps." Marcus winces.

"And you say I spoil him?" Gerta crosses her arms causing Kai to chuckle nervously.

"Come on let's go inside." Kai said.

"Well since the oven is now on I guess I can make you both a snack." Gerta causing them both to smile as they made their way inside.

* * *

Later that night the aurora was high in the sky, Elsa was sound asleep in her bed when Anna appears by her side.

"Elsa, psst Elsa. Wake up, wake up." Anna said shaking her awake.

"Anna go back to sleep." Elsa groans.

"I can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." Anna said.

"Go play with Marcus, then." Elsa said pushing her off.

Anna pauses for a second before coming up with an idea. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asks.

A few minutes, later Anna and Elsa grabbed Marcus as they ran into the ballroom.

"Come on quiet you two, or we might get in trouble." Marcus said closing the door.

"Do the magic, do the magic." Anna said.

Marcus turns to see Elsa forming Ice in her hands.

You see while Marcus was friends with Elsa, she had shown him her gift and he thought it was amazing since there was another person like him with powers, but Marcus hadn't revealed his powers to them yet since he was still learning to control them.

"Watch this." Elsa said as she shot a blast into the air causing it to snow down on them.

"This is amazing!" Anna screams with joy.

"Been done before." Marcus smirks.

Seeing the challenge, Elsa smirks. "Watch this." Touching the ground with her foot the entire floor turned to ice.

"That's a new one." Marcus said impressed.

As the three of them rolled three balls of snow they created a snowman with a carrot nose.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa said in a funny voice.

"I love you Olaf." Anna smiles hugging the snowman.

Soon the three of them were skating on the ice and sliding down Elsa's snow piles.

"Catch me!" Anna said hopping from one pillar to another as Elsa tried to make them as fast as she jumped.

"Slow down!" Elsa said when she stripped on the ice and fell.

"Elsa!" Marcus yells getting her attention as she looks up to see Anna jump off the last pillar. Reacting quickly Elsa fires some magic but it ends up hitting Anna in the head. "Anna!" Marcus runs to her and picks her up.

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa yells in sadness as her powers turned the entire ballroom to ice.

Rushing in Agnarr and Iduna see the three kids surrounded by ice.

"Elsa what have you done?" Agnarr asks.

"It was an accident." Elsa said as Iduna ran to Marcus and Anna.

"Will she be okay?" Marcus asks.

"She's ice cold." Iduna said.

"Marcus go to your room." Agnarr orders.

"What? But I can help." Marcus said confused.

"No you can't. There's only one person who can help us." Agnarr said as he ran to the library to find a hidden map.

As he, Elsa, Iduna and Anna raced out of the castle on horses a trail of ice followed behind them.

From the window in his room, Marcus frowns as he looked to his hands as the blue sparks emitted from them.

On the outskirts of Arendelle, Kristoff and Sven were making their way into town when the royal family raced past them.

"Ice?" Kristoff said surprised.

Ditching his block of ice, he hops on Sven's back and they race after them.

"Faster Sven." Kristoff said as they arrived to see large stones everywhere.

"Someone please! Help my daughter!" Agnarr calls out as the rocks turned into trolls.

"It's the king." They all muttered.

"Trolls?" Kirstoff said surprised when a female troll rolled out in front of them.

"Shush. I'm trying to listen." She said when Sven licks her. "Aw what cuties. I'm gonna keep you." She said hugging them both.

Down below Grand Pabbie, the elder trolls examines Elsa.

"Born with them or cursed?" He asks.

"Born and their getting stronger." Agnarr said as Grand Pabbie examined Anna.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easy to change but the head can be persuaded." Grand Pabbie said.

"Do what you must." Agnarr said.

"I recommend we remove all trace of magic even memories to be safe, but don't worry. I'll leave the fun." Grand Pabbie said rewriting Anna's memories. "She'll be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asks.

"It's for the best." Agnarr said.

"Listen to me Elsa, your power will only grow. There is great beauty in it, but there is also great danger. You must learn to control it or fear will be your enemy." Grand Pabbie said showing them visions of magic.

"No, we will protect her. She can control it. In the meantime, lock the gates, reduce the staff and limit her contact with everyone, including Anna." Agnarr said as they left.

"Ah but there might be one who can help Elsa in ways you could never do yourself." Grand Pabbie said as a blue lightning bolt appeared behind him and a silhouette of a man appeared behind him.

* * *

Back at Arendelle, Kai, Gerta and Marcus were saying goodbye to all the extra castle staff leaving only the ones they truly needed.

Entering the castle Marcus felt the place was so empty.

Walking down the hall, he saw Elsa leaving the room she shared with Anna and moving into her own room.

"Elsa." Marcus calls out but all he saw was a sad expression on her face before she closed the door on him. Hurt Marcus suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Queen Iduna trying to comfort him.

"She just…needs some space right now." She sighs.

"Okay." Marcus said as they walked away.

As Winter came, Anna saw snow coming down from the window and got excited. "Elsa!"

**(Play Do you Want to Build a Snowman)**

**Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**Come on let's go and play**

**I never see you anymore come out the door it's like you've gone away**

**We used to be best buddies but now we're not, I wish you would tell me why!**

**Do you wanna build a snowman, it doesn't have to be a snowman!**

"Go away Anna." Elsa calls out from her door.

**Okay bye**

From her room Elsa was looking at Anna play with Marcus in the snow, sighing she wished she could go down there and join them but once she touched the window it started to freeze.

Later that night, King Agnarr came with a pair of gloves.

"See. Conceal it, don't feel it."

"Don't let it show." Elsa said when they heard a knock at the door causing Elsa to jump startled when it opened to reveal Marcus.

"Uh hey I'm just here to bring Elsa dinner." Marcus said holding up a tray.

"Oh very good. I'll leave you to your meal." Agnarr said walking out.

"We missed you out there today." Marcus said placing the tray down.

"I'm sorry." Elsa frowns.

"I miss hanging out with you Elsa." Marcus said.

"I can't. I-I I'm just not ready." Elsa said.

Marcus tries to walk over to her but he steps on a scarf and trips hitting the table as all the plate and glasses flew in the air.

Letting out a yelp Marcus reaches his arms and leg to catch all the tableware complete with Elsa's plate of chocolates landed on his head.

Not being able to hold it in Elsa smiles as she giggles. "Wow dinner and a show." Elsa smiles as she helps the tableware off of him. "Thanks Marcus, I needed that."

Marcus looks to Elsa when he sees her happy face he notices some ice in her room was starting to melt.

'Wait a minute. If Elsa's happy she has more control.' Marcus realized.

He was about to make his way out when Elsa taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey Marcus, maybe next time you come over, we could try to talk a little bit?" Elsa said.

"I'd like that." Marcus nods as he closed the door. "Hang on Elsa."

Years went by and while Anna and Marcus had kept their friendship Anna still tired to get Elsa to come out.

**Do you wanna build a snowman or ride our bikes around the halls?**

**I think some company is overdue I've started talking to the pictures on the walls.**

Running into the art room Anna lands on the couch. "Hang in there Joan."

**It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms **

**Just watching the hours tick by!**

A teenage Marcus was walking towards Elsa's room when he heard a noise. Opening the door a crack he saw a corner of the room was frozen and Elsa was freaking out.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" Elsa panics.

"Getting upset only makes it stronger. Calm down." Agnarr said reaching out but Elsa pulled back.

"No! Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." Elsa said.

That night Marcus was working extra hard to control his powers as he hit every target his parents set up with precise and accurate control.

'I gotta learn how to control everything. Once I do, I'll show Elsa how to control her powers and then she'll be happy again, we all will.' Marcus thought determined.

Years passed and Marcus, Elsa and Anna had become teenagers.

As Anna was walking through the halls she stopped at her parents room.

"See you in two weeks." She said hugging them.

"Try not to be too bored." Iduna teases.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Marcus said grabbing their bags and taking them down the stairs where Elsa was waiting for them.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asks.

"You'll be fine Elsa." Agnarr said as Marcus and Kai led the King and Queen to the port.

"Kai, I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone. Make sure the Kingdom runs smoothly." Agnarr said.

"Of course your majesty." Kai nods.

"And Marcus." Iduna calls out getting his attention.

"Yes your majesty?" Marcus asks.

Walking up to him she takes his hand. "Your father may be in charge of Arendelle, but I have something far more important for you. I need you to watch over Anna and Elsa for me while we're gone. Can I trust you?"

"You can." Marcus nods as she gives him a small hug before getting on the boat as it set sail.

Unfortunately, as they were sailing a freak storm hit them causing the ship to sink and the King and Queen were lost forever.

When the news got to Arendelle everyone was hurt by it, especially Anna and Elsa.

After the funeral, Marcus gave Anna one last hug before she went to Elsa's room.

**Elsa, please I know you're in there**

**people are asking where you've been, they say have courage and I'm trying to **

**I'm right out here for you just let me in**

**We only have each other **

**It's just you and me **

**What are we going to do?**

**Do you wanna build a snowman?**

Little did she know Elsa was on the opposite side of the door feeling just as horrible as Anna while her room had been completely frozen solid.

Looking up at a painting of the King and Queen, Marcus and his parents lit a candle for them both.

"What's gonna happen now?" Marcus asks.

"I'll have to take over the King's duty until Elsa comes of age." Kai said as Gerta held his hand.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll help any way we can." Gerta said.

"Of course we will." Marcus nods.

"Thank you both." Kai said hugging his family.

'I promise Queen Iduna, I'll honor your last words to me and make sure Anna and Elsa are safe.' Marcus thought.


	2. Coronation Day

**Chapter 2: Coronation Day**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Wow, I'm surprised how many people are already enjoying this story, it inspired me to write this chapter as soon as I could. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Three years had passed since the King and Queen were lost at sea and today Elsa had finally come of age.

For Coronation Day, they had to open up the gates for the entire day and people from all over were getting excited.

In town, a grownup Kristoff was at his sled when Sven nudged him.

"What do you want Sven?" Kristoff asks.

"Give me a snack?" Kristoff said in deep voice to mimic Sven.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please." Sven said eating the carrot.

"Uh uh uh, share." Kristoff said as Sven held out the carrot with his teeth and he took a bite.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates."

"And for a whole day." A woman said as they ran past a small elderly man with a monocle and white hair and two large men.

This was the Duke of Weselton.

"Ah Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" The Duke asks.

"I can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're lovely."

Inside the castle, Anna was snoring in her bed with a severe case of bed head.

"Princess Anna! Princess Anna!" Kai calls out knocking on her door.

"Huh? Yeah?" Anna asks waking up.

"I'm sorry to wake you." Kai said.

"No you didn't I've been up for hours." Anna yawned before going back to sleep for a second before waking back up. "Who is it?"

"Still me. I just thought I'd tell you that the gates will open soon. Time to get ready." Kai said.

"Of course, ready for what?" Anna asks.

"Your sister's coronation." Kai said.

"My sister's coronation?" Anna opens her eyes to see a green dress set up for her causing her to gasp. "It's Coronation Day!" Leaping out of bed, Anna got dressed and straightened up before sprinting out of the room. "It's Coronation Day!"

**(Play For the First Time in Forever)**

**The window is open, so's that door**

**I didn't know they did that anymore**

**Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?**

**For years I've roamed these empty halls**

**Why have a ballroom with no balls?**

**Finally they're opening up the gates**

**There'll be actual real live people**

**It'll be totally strange**

**But wow, am I so ready for this change!**

**'Cause for the first time in forever**

**There'll be music, there'll be light**

**For the first time in forever**

**I'll be dancing through the night**

**Don't know if I'm elated or gassy**

**But I'm somewhere in that zone**

**'Cause for the first time in forever**

**I won't be alone**

**I can't wait to meet everyone!**

**What if I meet... the one?**

**Tonight imagine me gown and all**

**Fetchingly draped against the wall**

**The picture of sophisticated grace**

**I suddenly see him standing there**

**A beautiful stranger, tall and fair**

**I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face**

**But then we laugh and talk all evening,**

**Which is totally bizarre**

**Nothing like the life I've led so far**

**For the first time in forever**

**There'll be magic, there'll be fun**

**For the first time in forever**

**I could be noticed by someone**

**And I know it is totally crazy**

**To dream I'd find romance**

**But for the first time in forever**

**At least I've got a chance**

Looking down the hall at her Marcus couldn't help but chuckle. Marcus had grown in the last few years, his brown hair grown down to the back of his neck and the blonde highlights had moved down the side of his head. He had an above-average body with a few muscles but not enough to show off.

"Same old Anna. Excited about everything." He said walking to the banquet hall.

In the years that passed, Marcus had become a big help around the castle and all the staff were happy for his help.

Walking in he saw Gerta struggling to pull a statue head out of the cake and she was tumbling.

"Hang on, Mom." Marcus said running over and catching her before he fell into the cake. Lifting her up she pulls the head off and he places her down.

"My little helper." Gerta smiles cupping his cheek.

"How did that statue get in the cake?" Marcus asks.

"I might have an idea." Gerta said knowing it was Anna when suddenly the door opened to reveal Kai.

"Can you believe it? It's finally the day." Kai said hugging his wife and son.

"I know dad, I'm so excited." Marcus said.

"Elsa's finally gonna be queen." Gerta smiles.

"This Coronation has to go well I'm counting on both of you to help make this perfect." Kai said.

"You got it dad. I'm gonna go check on the staff." Marcus said walking away.

As he walked down the hall he noticed a balcony leading to the back.

'Okay if I can do this, then tonight I make my move.' Marcus thought as walked out on the balcony.

Looking up at the sky he took a deep breath before charging up his hands and blue lighting formed. Shooting a large bolt into the sky it exploded mimicking a firework explosion that got all the citizens excited.

"I did it. I did it!" Marcus smiles. "Tonight after Elsa's Coronation, I'm gonna go to her and I'm gonna teach her how to control her powers."

As he ran off to prepare for the Coronation, we moved to Elsa's room.

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel, put on a show**

**Make one wrong move and everyone will know**

**But it's only for today**

**It's only for today**

**It's agony to wait**

**It's agony to wait**

**Tell the guards to open up the gate**

**The gate**

**For the first time in forever**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**I'm getting what I'm dreaming of**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**A chance to change my lonely world  
**

**Conceal**

**A chance to find true love**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

**I know it all ends tomorrow,**

**So it has to be today**

**'Cause for the first time in forever**

**For the first time in forever**

**Nothing's in my way!**

As Anna walked down the docks, she accidentally ran into a horse which knocked her into a rowboat, but just before it fell into the water the horse stopped it with his foot.

"Hey!" Anna said.

"I'm so sorry are you hurt?" The rider asks.

Anna looks up at him and sees he was a man with red hair and a white suit, this was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

"Hey uh no no I'm okay." Anna said.

"Are you sure?" Hans asks climbing off his horse to help her up.

"Yeah I just wasn't looking where I was going but I'm great actually." Anna said.

"Oh thank goodness." Hans said helping her up. "Oh I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess? Milady." Hans said bowing to her. Unfortunately for them his horse thought he had to bow too and when he did, he moved his foot causing them to fall backwards before back to normal.

"This is awkward. Not your awkward just because the situation we're in is awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait what?" Anna stutters as they get up.

"I'd like to apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse and for every moment after." Hans apologizes.

"No, no I'm not that Princess. If you hit my sister Elsa, then that would be trouble. But lucky you, it's just me." Anna said getting off the boat.

"Just you?" Hans asks when they suddenly heard bells.

"The bells? The coronation? I better go. Bye." Anna said waving goodbye.

As Hans waved goodbye so did his horse which caused his eyes to widen. "Oh no." Hans said as the boat fell into the water with him in it.

At the Coronation, Marcus and his parents were standing by the door as Anna was up front with Elsa as they put the tiara in her hair.

Elsa was about to reach for the traditional ball and scepter, but at the last second the priest clears his throat. "Your majesty, the gloves."

Looking down Elsa was slow to take off her gloves as she placed them down on the pillow.

Reaching for the ball and scepter she held her breath before turning towards everyone as the priest said the chant.

Looking down in fear she saw her powers were already starting to freeze the objects

"All hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He said as Elsa put the objects back and grabbed her gloves.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Everyone chanted.

* * *

That night at the castle everyone was celebrating in the ballroom as the music roared throughout the halls as everyone danced happily.

When the song ended Kai made his way to the front of the room to introduce Anna and Elsa.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai said as Anna ran up to be near her sister until Kai moves her so they were next to each other and everyone applauded them.

"Hi." Elsa said breaking the silence.

"Hi me? Oh uh hi." Anna said nervously.

"You look beautiful." Elsa said.

"Thank you, you look beautifuller. I mean you don't look fuller I mean more beautiful." Anna said causing Elsa to giggle.

"Thank you, so this is what a party looks like." Elsa said.

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asks as they both sniff the air.

"Chocolate." They both sighed when they noticed the smell was right behind them.

"Chocolate ladies?" Marcus asks offering a tray.

"Oh Marcus you are the best." Anna smiles taking one and eating it.

"Marcus?" Elsa said surprised to see her old friend had grown up so much from the little boy who always tried to make her laugh.

"Congratulations Queen Elsa." Marcus smiles offering the chocolate.

"Thanks." Elsa smiles taking the chocolate and eating it.

"Your majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown." Kai said.

"Weselton. Duke of Weselton your majesty. As your longest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He said before doing a series of quick movements and bows causing the back of his toupee to fall back revealing his bald head.

Immediately Anna, Elsa and Marcus cover their mouths to hide their laughter.

"Thank you, only I don't dance, but my sister does." Elsa said.

"What?" Anna asks.

"Lucky you. If you swoon let me know I'll catch you." The Duke said grabbing Anna and leading her onto the dance floor.

"Sorry." Elsa said.

"Wow, Elsa didn't think you'd throw your own sister to the weasels." Marcus said causing Elsa to giggle.

Both of them watched as the Duke danced around Anna doing the weirdest dance moves ever until the music ended and she walked back to them.

"Well he was springy." Elsa said.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna groans.

"Still it was fun to watch." Marcus chuckles.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah I've never been better, this is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said.

"Me too, but it can't." Elsa frowns.

"Why not?" Anna asks.

"It just can't." Elsa said.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna said before walking away.

Sighing Elsa walked outside the ballroom and into the gardens out back.

Looking to Elsa, Marcus knew he had to tell her about how he can help her. Putting down the tray he follows her outside.

"Elsa? Elsa?" Marcus calls out when he sees her sitting on a stone bench. "Hey Elsa, are you okay?"

"Sorry you had to see me like that Marcus." Elsa said.

"No, no it's not that. I just…I want to help you. I don't like seeing you sad all the time." Marcus said.

"You always were there for me when I needed you." Elsa said when a slow song played from inside.

"Uh may I have this dance?" Marcus asks holding out his hand.

"Marcus, you know I don't dance." Elsa said nervously.

"Well neither do I, but I'm willing to try if you are." Marcus offers.

Looking at his smiling face a soft smile forms on Elsa's as she reaches out and grabs his hands before a small jolt of electricity zaps her.

"Whoa! What was that?" Elsa asks.

"I'm not sure." Marcus said confused seeing his powers never did that before.

Reaching out again Elsa takes his hand and puts the other on his shoulder and puts Marcus puts one hand on her waist.

As the music played the two of them danced under the stars, spinning Elsa around she giggles as Marcus pulls her back in and the two of them stayed this way until the song ended.

"Wow, that was a lot of fun." Elsa admitted.

"Yeah it was." Marcus smiles.

"Thanks Marcus, I really enjoyed that." Elsa smiles.

"Want to head back inside?" Marcus asks.

"We better, people might start wondering where I am." Elsa said walking to the door.

"Elsa!" Marcus calls out causing her to turn. He was about to say it when at the last second, he stopped himself. "You know what, I'll tell you tomorrow. You're gonna make a great Queen."

Smiling Elsa walks back in before Marcus sighs following her back in.

As Marcus and Elsa met with other rulers Anna and Hans approached them.

"Elsa! I mean Queen, me again. I would like to introduce Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna introduces.

"Your majesty. We would like your blessing for our marriage." Hans said surprising them both.

"Marriage? I'm sorry I'm confused." Elsa said.

"Yeah me too." Marcus said.

"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Wait will we live here?" Anna asks.

"Wait what?" Elsa and Marcus said at the same time.

"Of course." Hans said.

"And we can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay here, we definitely have the room." Anna said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. No one is getting married." Elsa said.

"And no one's brothers are staying with us." Marcus said.

"You too Marcus? I thought you would be happy for me. I was gonna ask you if you could be his best man." Anna said.

"Anna this is crazy you can't marry a guy you just met today." Marcus said.

"You can if it's true love." Anna said.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asks.

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out." Anna said.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Excuse me." Elsa said.

"Your majesty if I may—"

"No you may not. I think you should leave. The party's over close the gates." Elsa orders.

"Elsa no!" Anna said grabbing Elsa's hand and pulling off one of her gloves.

"Give me back my glove." Elsa said.

"Elsa, please I can't live like this anymore." Anna begs.

"Then leave." Elsa said shocking her.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna asks.

"Enough Anna." Elsa said.

"No, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Anna asks.

"I said enough!" Elsa snaps throwing her hand and spikes of ice shoot out surprising everyone.

"Uh oh." Marcus said in fear.

"Just like Marcus." Kai said softly as he and Gerta look at each other shocked.

"Sorcery, I knew there was something going on here." Duke of Weselton said.

"Elsa?" Anna said shocked before Elsa ran out of the ballroom and to the courtyard where the entire town was.

As the citzens greeted her Elsa stepped back towards the fountain and once she touched it the entire fountain froze to ice shocking everyone.

"There she is! Stop her!" The Duke of Weselton said.

"Please just stay away!" Elsa said accidentally firing a blast of ice causing the Duke to slip on it.

"Monster! Monster!" He accuses.

"Elsa!" Running out Anna, Marcus and Hans chase after her only to see Elsa race to the back entrance that led to the fjord.

Stepping back Elsa saw that her powers were able to freeze the water.

"Elsa wait!" Marcus calls out but Elsa ran across the fjord and into the wild across from them.

"The fjord!" Hans points as they saw the entire fjord around Arendelle freeze and snow started to fall.

As Anna went back to people with Hans, Marcus looked out at the frozen fjord.

"I gotta catch up with her, but I don't know if that ice is strong enough." Marcus said before taking a deep breath. "I hope this works." Sparks came from his feet as Marcus took a step onto the fjord and ran across it like a bolt of lighting before slipping on the end and tumbling across and smashing into some snow. "Okay never doing that again."

As he picked himself up he ran up the hill as fast as he could until he spotted Elsa.

"Elsa! Wait!" Marcus said getting her attention.

"No Marcus please! Stay away from me!" Elsa said as he caught up with her.

"Please, please don't run away." Marcus pants.

"I'm sorry Marcus. But I have no choice." Elsa said.

"Yes you do, you always have a choice. I can help you with your powers." Marcus said grabbing her hands as tears came down his eyes. "I promised your mom I would look after you and Anna. I don't want to say goodbye to you again."

"Marcus, as my first and last act as Queen I hereby relieve you from your vow to my mother." Elsa said shocking him.

"What? No Elsa please don't." Marcus said before Elsa hugged him.

"This is goodbye Marcus. Thank you for everything." Elsa said before letting go and creating a board of ice that sent Marcus sliding down the hill.

"ELSA NO!" Marcus yells but it was too late. Elsa had disappeared into the snow until he could no longer see her.

As he slid down, Marcus used his powers to blast the board to pieces allowing him to stop.

"I gotta find Elsa." Marcus said before the cold caused him to start shivering. "But first I'm gonna need to find some warmer clothes."

Picking himself up, Marcus made his way towards the mountains and hopefully to save Elsa and stop this winter.


	3. To the North Mountain

**Chapter 3: To the North Mountain**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and just in time for the holidays. I was watching Olaf's Frozen Adventure and I got an idea for a part in this chapter. I hope you all like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Walking through the snow, Marcus was holding his jacket as close to himself as he could hoping he could find someplace to warm up and then he would figure out what to do.

"I should have talked to her sooner. Maybe if I did I could have shown her how to control her magic without the gloves. Ugh I'm so stupid." Marcus groans.

Looking up in the distance he saw smoke from a chimney. Shaking snow off him he made his way towards it.

**(Play Everything I Ever Thought I Knew)**

Opening his hands Marcus saw the sparks of blue lightning flowing from theem.

**I thought I was an outcast I thought I stood alone  
**

**A rogue, a freak, a monster  
**

**No place to call my home  
**

**I thought no one could love me  
**

**And how could I have known?  
**

**I was wrong, oh so wrong**

As he walked down the path, he saw a frozen river. Looking down he saw the memory of him and Elsa laughing, smiling and them dancing together**  
**

**Then I thought I found it  
**

**A dream that I could share  
**

**I thought I was so lucky  
**

**It almost wasn't fair  
**

**I thought I knew my purpose  
**

**I thought that I knew where I belong**

As he walked down the river he saw the last memory with Elsa hugging him before running away causing tears to come down his eyes.**  
**

**But I was wrong  
**

**Everything I ever thought I knew  
**

**Where I've been, where I'm going  
**

**Everything I counted on turned out to be untrue  
**

**Could've guessed, should've known, now I do**

Walking to a cliff he looked to the side to see the castle and at the bottom of the hill, all the citizens were struggling to stay warm. Feeling so conflicted he looked up to the mountains and there he saw Elsa's smiling face at him before looking down to see his parents helping the people of Arendelle.**  
**

**Everything I've yearned for,  
**

**everything I planned  
**

**All my sweetest memories  
**

**were castles made of sand  
**

**Now that it's all crumbling, help me understand  
**

**If none of it was really me then who am I supposed to be?**

Slamming his foot down lightning surrounds Marcus as he tries to run away from it all.**  
**

**And everything I ever thought I knew  
**

**Every hope, every feeling  
**

**Love and trust and happiness  
**

**They're done, they're gone, they're through  
**

**And what's left, me alone, once again  
**

**Should've known, now I do**

But he didn't get far, as he trips and falls in the snow. Looking up he saw the house that read "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna."**  
**

**I guess my life meant nothing  
**

**I guess it was a sham  
**

**I guess I'm someone else now  
**

**I wonder who I am**

Sighing Marcus picked himself up out of the snow and was about to cross a river when he heard a familiar scream.

Turning around he saw Anna slid down the hill behind him and crash into river next to him.

"Anna?" Marcus said surprised.

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" Anna asks as he helps her out of the river.

"I should be asking you that." Marcus said.

"Marcus, your parents are worried sick. They didn't know what happened to you." Anna said.

"I ran after Elsa." Marcus said.

"Wait you ran across the frozen fjord?" Anna asks.

"Yeah not my best idea." Marcus cringed. "So are you trying to find Elsa, too?"

"Yeah and get her to undo this winter." Anna said before shivering. "Marcus I need your help."

"I'm sorry Anna but Elsa doesn't need me anymore. I wanted to help her and she pushed me away. What makes you think that if I go back to her things will be different?" Marcus frowns.

"Marcus." Anna said sad to see her closest friend down in the dumps.

"I-I just don't know what to do. For my whole life I had one goal and now it's gone." Marcus said sitting down on some rocks.

"Marcus I can't tell you what to do about your goal, but I need your help. You and I have known Elsa the longest and while I don't know much about my own sister there was one thing I did know that always made her happy." Anna said.

"What?" Marcus asks when Anna pokes him in the chest.

"You Marcus. I used to remember you going to Elsa's door and you would just sit there and tell her you would always be there." Anna said.

Flashback:

When Marcus was 13, it was Christmas time and Marcus was sitting against Elsa's door.

"Hey Elsa, it's me again. Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I uh made you some chocolate cake." Marcus took out a plate with a delicious looking piece of cake on it and placed it by the door. "Figured you like something sweet to have for the holidays."

Walking down the hall, Anna stopped when she saw Marcus and hid behind a door.

"I miss you a lot Elsa, maybe for one Christmas we could I don't know just sit down, play some games and talk. Try to have fun again. Like old times, I miss you." Marcus waited for a response but heard nothing. Sighing Marcus stood up and turned to the door and places a wrapped gift next to the cake. "Merry Christmas Elsa."

Turning the other way Marcus walked away.

Anna was about to walk out when she suddenly sees the door open slightly causing her to gasp.

Walking out Elsa looks down at the gift and slowly bent down to open it and she saw a penguin plushie with two big button eyes and a blue coat around him laying inside.

Smiling tears ran down Elsa's eyes she hugged the penguin and picked up the cake.

"Merry Christmas Marcus." She said before making her way inside and closing her door.

Walking out Anna smiles softly happy for Elsa.

Flashback End:

Marcus smiles softly hearing that story wiping his tears Marcus turned to her.

"You've always been there for Elsa and right now whether she admits or not she needs your help more than ever." Anna said.

"Thanks Anna." Marcus said standing up.

"Now let's go find my sister." Anna said before slipping in the snow.

"Let's get inside first. We need to dress warmer." Marcus said.

"Agreed." Anna nods pulling herself out of the snow.

Helping her to the trading post, Anna's frozen dress made it a little difficult to get her up the stairs and inside.

"Whoo hoo." A male voice said. Looking to the counter they saw a big man with brown hair, a mustache, sideburns and a hat. This was Oaken. "Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs and a sun balm of my own invention."

"Thanks but I'm actually looking for winter ware." Marcus said.

"And boots." Anna adds.

"That would be in our winter department." Oaken said gesturing to two sets of outfits on a stool along with a rope and pickaxe.

"Guess it's better than nothing." Marcus sighs as he grabs the male set while Anna grabbed the other one.

"Hey has anyone else come by here, like I don't know the Queen?" Anna asks as they brought them to the counter.

"No, the only one crazy enough to be out in this weather is you two." Oaken said when it opened to reveal Kristoff covered in snow stained clothes. "And this fellow. Whoo Hoo, big summer blow out."

"Carrots." Kristoff said walking in front of Anna.

"Huh?" Anna said confused.

"Behind you." He clarified.

"Oh sorry." Anna said as she moved out of the way so he could grab them along with the pickaxe and rope.

"A real hounder in July. Where could it be coming from?" Oaken asks.

"The North mountain." Kristoff said putting them on the counter.

"North Mountain." Anna said softly.

"So that's where she went." Marcus muttered.

"That'll be 40." Oaken said.

"40? No 10." Kristoff said.

"Oh no. You see this is from our Winter stock for supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken said.

"You want to talk supply and demand problem. I sell ice for a living." Kristoff said gesturing to his sled outside.

"Ooh that's not good." Marcus cringed.

"That is really uhm that's unfortunate." Anna said.

"Still 40, but I will include visit to Oaken's Sauna. Whoo hoo, hi family." Oaken waved to his family who were inside.

"Whoo hoo." They all said.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." Kristoff begs.

"Alright, ten will get you this and no more." Oaken said pushing the carrots forward.

"Hey just tell us one thing, what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anna asks as Kristoff took off his mask to reveal his face.

"Yes. Now back up, while I deal with this crook." Kristoff said.

"What did you call me?" Oaken asks offended.

A few seconds later he grabbed Kristoff and threw him out into the snow with ease.

Running up to him, Sven looked around for his carrots.

"No Sven I didn't get your carrots." Kristoff said causing him to groan. "But I did find us a place to sleep and its free." He gestures to the barn nearby.

Back inside, Oaken hands Anna and Marcus their outfits. "Sorry about to violence I will add a quart of ludavisc so there is no hard feelings. Will that be it?" Oaken asks.

Both of them pause to look at each other.

Changing out of their formal clothes Anna wore a light blue blouse, with a dark blue skirt and a magenta bonnet.

Marcus stepped out in a forest green coat with a dark blue coat underneath, green pants and a blue hat.

"You sure about this Anna? It's not too late to go back to the palace. I can do this on my own if I have to." Marcus said.

"But you're not because I'm going with you and so is our new guide." Anna said gesturing to the barn.

"B-B-But?"

"Marcus as the princess of Arendelle I order you to follow me to save Elsa." Anna said laying on the royalty causing him to sigh in defeat.

"Yes Princess…I hate it when you do that." Marcus groans.

"Then try to stay on my good side." Anna teases patting his cheeks before they walked to the barn where they heard music playing.

"Reindeers are better than people. Sven don't you think that's true?" Kristoff sang.

"Yeah people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad except you." Kristoff said in Sven's voice.

"Thanks buddy." Kristoff smiles. "But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think that I'm right?"

"That's once again true for all except you." Sven sang.

"You got me, let's call it a night." Kirstoff sang.

"Good night." Sven sang.

"Don't let the frostbite bite." Kristoff said when the door opened to reveal Anna and Marcus.

"Nice duet." Anna said startling them.

"Oh it's just you two." Kristoff said relieved.

"We need you to take us up the North Mountain." Marcus said.

"I don't take people places." Kristoff said.

"Let me rephrase." Marcus drops a sack on Kristoff's chest waking him up. "You will take us up the North Mountain."

"We know how to stop this winter." Anna adds as Kristoff opens it to reveal the pickaxe and rope.

"We leave at dawn and you forgot Sven's carrots." Kristoff said when Anna threw the sack at his head.

"Oh I'm sorry, so sorry. Ahem. We leave now." Anna said as she and Marcus walked out while Kristoff and Sven looked at them curiously before sharing a carrot.

* * *

Soon they were riding in his sled towards the mountain. Kristoff and Anna were up from while Marcus was in the back.

"Hang on you two, we like to go fast." Kristoff warns.

"I like fast." Anna said putting her feet up on the sled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Get your feet down, seriously this is fresh lacquer. Were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff asks.

"No I was raised in a castle." Anna said.

"So what's your story?" Kristoff asks looking at Marcus.

"My family works for her family." Marcus said.

"Oh nice. Couldn't go anywhere without your butler? Huh?" Kristoff asks.

"Hey Marcus, is not my butler he's my best friend." Anna said.

"How many digits did they add to your paycheck for you to say that?" Kristoff asks.

"I'll have you Anna and I have been friends since were little." Marcus said.

"Whatever. So what made the Queen go all ice crazy?" Kristoff asks.

"It was kinda my fault." Anna admits.

"Not kinda, it was your fault." Marcus corrects.

"I got engaged to someone but then she freaked out because I only just met him that day and she wouldn't bless the marriage." Anna explains.

"Wait what? You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asks.

"Crazy right?" Marcus rolls his eyes.

"Yeah so I got mad and then she and Marcus got mad, so she walked away and I grabbed her glove." Anna said.

"Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asks still not believing it.

"Yes, pay attention. See I always thought she wore the gloves because she had this thing about dirt." Anna said.

"Didn't your parents or your butler ever worn you about strangers?" Kristoff asks.

"Yes they did." Anna scoots away from him. "But Hans is no stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff asks.

"Of the Southern Isles." Anna said.

"That's his kingdom, Anna not his name." Marcus said.

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff asks.

"Sandwiches." Anna said.

"Everyone eats sandwiches." Marcus said.

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff asks.

"Probably John." Anna said.

"She has no idea." Marcus said.

"Eye color?" Kristoff asks.

"Dreamy." Anna sighs.

"Oh god." Marcus rolls his eyes.

"Will you stop that?" Anna asks turning to him.

"Why? Mad even he sees how crazy you're acting? Have you even had a meal with this guy? What if you hate the way he eats? Or the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asks.

"Picks his nose?" Anna said grossed out.

"And eats it." Kristoff said.

"Excuse me but Hans is a Prince." Anna said.

"All men do it." Kristoff smirks.

"It's true love." Anna said.

"Doesn't sound like love." Kristoff said.

"Are you some kind of love expert?" Anna asks.

"You don't need to be an expert to see that." Marcus said.

"Alright, I'm not but I have friends who are." Kristoff said.

"You have friends? I'm not buying it." Anna said when the sled stops.

"Stop." Kristoff said.

"No I am gonna—" Before Anna could finish he covers her mouth.

"Do you hear that?" Kristoff asks as Marcus picks himself up to see multiple shadows coming towards them.

"Uh guys." He points.

"Sven go." Kristoff said as they sped with a pack of wolves chasing after them.

"What's going on?!" Anna asks.

"Wolves!" Kristoff said grabbing a stick from a branch and turning it into a torch.

"What do we do?!" Marcus asks as Kristoff helped him to the front.

"Stay back and keep your princess out of the way." Kristoff said.

"But I want to help." Anna said.

"No! I don't trust your judgement." Kristoff said.

"Excuse me?" Anna asks offended.

"Who marries a man she just met?!" Kristoff asks kicking a wolf away.

"It's true love!" Anna said grabbing his guitar and whacking away another wolf.

"Whoa." Kristoff said impressed when a wolf grabs his sleeve and drags him off.

"Christopher!" Anna calls out.

"It's Kristoff!" He corrects holding onto the rope for dear life.

Marcus looks around for something to do when a wolf lunges at him.

Acting quickly he grabbed the sled's rails and swings his body around kicking the wolf in the face.

"Whoa, nice moves Marcus." Anna said impressed as she lit a blanket on fire and threw it at the wolves getting them away from Kristoff.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff said as Marcus and Anna pulled him up.

"But I didn't." Anna said.

Looking ahead Sven gasps to see there was a giant cliff in their path with a long jump to get to the other side.

"Get ready to jump Sven." Anna said.

"You don't tell him what to do. I do." Kristoff said picking up Anna and handing her a sack before tossing her onto Sven's back. "Jump Sven!"

Cutting the ropes to the sled they all leaped into the air. Sven and Anna cleared the jump while Marcus barely made it and Kristoff landed on the edge.

Looking down he saw his sled burst into flames and explode.

"But I just paid it off." Kristoff pouts when he started to slip backwards.

"Hang on!" Marcus said grabbing his hand before he fell over and pulled him to safety.

"Whoa." Anna said looking at the wreckage. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it."

"We also will understand if you don't want to help us anymore." Marcus said as they started to walk away.

Sven nudges Kristoff asking him.

"Of course I don't want to help them anymore. This whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff said.

"They'll die on their own." Kristoff said in Sven's voice.

"I can live with that." Kristoff said.

"But you won't get your new sled if they die."

"Sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff sighs. "Hang on! We're coming!"

"Really?" Marcus and Anna said surprised.

"I mean yeah sure whatever. We'll let you take along." Anna said as Kristoff chuckles following after them.

* * *

As they kept marching through the snow they were entering the mountain range when Anna looked down and saw something.

"Marcus! Kristoff!"

Running over both of them saw the now completely frozen city of Arendelle.

"What? How did this happen?" Marcus asks.

"Arendelle." Anna said shocked.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff said.

"But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." Anna said.

"Will she?" Kristoff asks.

"I know she can." Marcus said.

"Come on this way to the North Mountain?" Anna points.

"More like that way." Kristoff said moving her arm to where they were looking at the tallest mountain of all.

"Oh Elsa." Marcus sighs. 'Hang on. I'm coming to help you whether you want it or not.' Marcus thought as they made their way towards the mountain.


	4. Secrets and Confessions

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Confessions**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was a very eventful chapter and the part you've all been waiting for is here. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Reaching a small clearing on their way up the mountain Marcus, Anna, Kristoff and Sven took a minute to look at the scenery.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it?" A new voice said getting their attention. "But it's so white. You know how about a little color? I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse, maybe yellow. No, yellow and snow. No go." They looked down to see the voice coming from a small snowman that walked up to them, this was Olaf. "Am I right?"

Anna shrieks as she kicks Olaf's head into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi there." Olaf said.

"You're creepy." Kristoff said tossing it to Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna said tossing it to Marcus.

"Neither do I!" Marcus said tossing it to Kristoff.

"It's just a head." Kristoff said throwing to Anna who threw it back at Olaf's body, but when Olaf stood up his head was upside down.

"Wait, what am I looking at here? Why are you all upside on the earth like a bat?" Olaf asks.

"Uh hang on." Marcus said walking over and putting his head on right.

"Oh thank you." Olaf said.

"You're welcome." Marcus smiles.

"Now I'm perfect." Olaf said.

"Well almost." Anna said taking out a carrot while Olaf had turned around and when she pushed it in it went all the way out back. "Ooh! Too hard I'm sorry!"

"Head rush!" Olaf said as Kristoff and Marcus cringed.

"Are you okay?" Anna asks.

"I feel wonderful! I always wanted a nose. It's like a little baby unicorn." Olaf said as Anna pushed the carrot to the front. "I love it even more! Alright let's start over. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Wait Olaf?" Marcus and Anna said.

Thinking back they both remembered they used to make that snowman with Elsa.

"Wow, Olaf." Anna smiles.

"And you are?" Olaf asks.

"Oh, I'm Anna."

"My name's Marcus."

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" Olaf points.

"That's Sven." Marcus said.

"And who's the reindeer?" Olaf asks as Marcus covers his mouth trying to hold back his laugher.

"Uh Sven." Anna said.

"Oh okay that makes it easier for me." Olaf said as Sven tried to bite his carrot nose but missed. "Aw he's trying to kiss my nose. I like you too."

"Olaf, did Elsa make you?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah why?" Olaf asks.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asks.

"Yeah why?" Olaf repeats as Kristoff takes off one of Olaf's twig arms.

"Fascinating." Kristoff said.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah why?' Olaf repeats.

"How does this work?" Kristoff asks as Olaf's hand smacks him.

"Stop it, Sven. I'm trying to focus here." Olaf said taking his arm back. "Yeah why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff said.

"Oh summer. I don't know why but I've always loved the thought of summer, heat and all things hot." Olaf said.

"I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff assumes.

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eye and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come." Olaf said.

**(Play In Summer)**

**Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz**

**And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer**

**A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand**

**Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer**

**I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm**

**And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!**

**And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me**

**Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer**

**Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo**

**The hot and the cold are both so intense**

**Put 'em together it just makes sense!**

**Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo**

**Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle**

**But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!**

**When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream**

**Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam**

**Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too**

**When I finally do what frozen things do in summer**

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff smirks.

"No you won't." Marcus said.

"Don't you dare." Anna said.

**In Summer!**

"So come on, Elsa's this way! Let's bring back summer!" Olaf declared leading the way.

"I'm coming." Anna said.

"Wait for me." Marcus said as he, Anna and Sven followed him.

"Somebody's gottat tell him." Kristoff said before following after.

* * *

In Arendelle, the citizens were doing their best to stay warm.

In the castle, Kai and Gerta were inside making soup and tending to the fire.

"Honey, I'm worried about Marcus. No one's seen him anywhere." Gerta said.

"He must've gone with Anna to find Elsa." Kai said blowing on the fire to keep it going.

"Will he be alright?" Gerta asks worried about her son.

"Don't worry sweetie. Marcus is a strong boy he can take care of himself. You and I both know he has the power to stand up to whatever the world can throw at him." Kai assures causing his wife to smile.

"You're right. If our son can be strong, so can we." Gerta said.

Looking down the hall, Gerta saw Elsa's room and remembered all the time she saw Marcus stay by that door.

Flashback:

A 16-year-old Marcus was walking out of the kitchen with a small plate of chocolates.

"Dessert for Elsa?" Marcus looks to see Gerta walking up to him.

"Figured she'd like a little something. Maybe she'll let me in and we can talk." Marcus said.

"Marcus I don't think she's ever gonna open that door." Gerta said not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I need to try mom. Her parents, Anna, she doesn't let anyone in her room anymore." Marcus said.

"You go every day, but nothing happens. Why do you keep trying?" Gerta asks.

"I don't know if it means anything but I want her to know that she has at least one person still trying to help her." Marcus said.

"You have a good heart Marcus." Gerta smiles.

"Thanks Mom." Marcus smiles walking down the hall to the door and sits by it placing the plate of chocolates down.

Flashback End:

Outside the gate, Hans and some guards were passing out cloaks.

"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" Hans asks as a woman walks up to him.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, your highness." She said taking one.

"The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the great hall. Here pass these out." Hans said handing the cloaks to a guard.

"Prince Hans!" Turning around the Duke of Weselton and his two guards walk up. "Are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

"Princess Anna has given her orders." Hans said.

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" Duke of Weselton accuses.

"Do not question the princess. She left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." Hans glares when they heard a horse neighing.

Looking to the town they saw Han's horse run in.

"It's the princess's horse, but where's the Princess?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa boy." Hans said calming the horse down before looking up to the mountains. "I need volunteers to go with me and help find the princess." Hans said as people volunteered.

"I volunteer my two men. Be prepared for anything and if you encounter the Queen, end this winter." The Duke of Weselton whispers.

As the group left Arendelle, Kai and Gerta walked out of the castle to watch them.

"Marcus, be strong." Kai said as they looked to the courtyard and remembered all the times he helped train Marcus to master his powers.

Flashback:

A 16 year old Marcus was running around the courtyard using his powers to move, strike and hit every target his parents had set up.

"Yes!" Marcus cheered as Kai walked up to him.

"Good work son. That was amazing." Kai said.

"I need to know more." Marcus said eager.

"My, where is this coming from?" Kai asks.

"I have to master these powers, so…so I can help Elsa." Marcus said looking up to the part of the castle where Elsa's room was.

"You want to help her?" Kai asks as Macus sat down next to them. "Do you really think you can?"

"I have to try dad. I walk by her room everyday hoping she'll come out but lately all I hear from that room is crying and I hate it. I want to see her smile again and this only way I know how." Marcus said.

"Sounds like Elsa really means a lot to you." Kai said.

"She does." Marcus nods.

"Sounds like…you love her." Kai said surprising him.

"Maybe I do." Marcus admits. "I have to do this, for her. If I can learn to control my powers I can teach it to Elsa. She'll come out of her room, she'll be happy and then everyone will be happy."

Kai looks at his son and slowly wraps his arms around him.

"That's a noble goal son. Maybe you can be Elsa's hero." Kai said.

"I hope I can be." Marcus said.

Flashback end:

"Marcus, be strong." Kai said.

"Elsa, Anna, all of Arendelle need you to be." Gerta said.

* * *

Near the top of the mountain, Marcus, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven were following Olaf.

"So, how exactly are you planning to stop this winter?" Kristoff asks.

"I am going to talk to my sister." Anna said.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" Kristoff asks narrowly avoiding being stabbed in the nose by an icicle.

"Yeah maybe I should do the talking." Marcus said.

"Are you two seriously not afraid of her?" Kristoff asks.

"Why would I be?" Anna asks.

"Nope." Marcus shakes his head. 'If anything, she's the one who's afraid.'

"Yeah I bet she's the nicest, warmest, kindest person ever." Olaf said walking into an icicle. "Oh look at that. I've been impaled." He chuckled.

Making their way to the end they saw a steep cliff in front of them.

"What now?" Anna asks.

"It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff said.

"Says who?" Anna asks.

"Uh." Marcus and Sven nudged Kristoff and pointed to Anna climbing the cliff.

"I'm going to see my sister." Anna struggles.

"Anna get down from there." Marcus said.

"You're gonna kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there." Kristoff said as she slipped.

"You guys are distracting me." Anna said.

"Or there." Kristoff said.

"Anna would it kill you to just listen for once?" Marcus asks.

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" Kristoff asks.

"I'm just gonna block you guys out, trying to concentrate." Anna struggles.

"Most people who go into the mountains want to be alone." Kristoff said.

"No one wants to be alone, except you." Anna said.

"I'm not alone, I have friends." Kristoff said.

"You mean the love experts?" Anna asks.

"Yes the love experts." Kristoff said as Anna stopped climbing.

"How far up am I? Seriously is the air getting thinner?" Anna asks revealing she was barely a few feet up.

"Hold on." Kristoff said walking over.

"Hey Marcus!" Olaf calls out. "I don't know if this helps but there's a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go."

"Ha-ha thank goodness! Catch." Anna jumps down landing in Kristoff's arms. "Thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise."

Climbing off they walked down the path to reveal an ice staircase leading up to a beautiful ice palace.

"Whoa." Anna, Marcus and Kristoff said.

"Now that's ice. I might cry." Kristoff said.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Anna said.

"Way to go Elsa." Marcus said as he and Anna walked up the staircase towards Olaf.

Sven tried to follow but kept slipping on the ice and couldn't.

"Hang on buddy I got you." Kristoff said before helping him off the stairs. "You stay right here." He said before following after.

Marcus walked up to the door and was about to knock but hesitated.

'I've knocked on Elsa's door so many times I've lost count. Wonder if she'll even answer.' Marcus thought.

"Knock. Just knock. Why aren't you knocking?" Olaf asks.

"Marcus?" Anna asks as Marcus knocks on the door and it opened.

"That's a first." Marcus said as he walked in.

"Oh uh you might want to wait out here. Last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything." Anna said turning to Kristoff.

"What? It's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life!" Kristoff said.

"Bye Sven." Olaf said.

"You too Olaf." Anna said.

"Me?" Olaf asks.

"Just give us a minute." Anna said as she walked in and Olaf started to count.

"Such amazing work and she did it all on her own." Marcus said walking up the stairs.

"Elsa! It's me, Anna! I brought Marcus too!" Anna called out.

"Anna? Marcus?" Marcus looks up and his eyes widen.

Elsa walked in wearing a beautiful crystal blue dress and her hair was now in a long French braid.

"Elsa you look—"

"Beautiful." Marcus interrupts before covering his mouth.

"Thank you Marcus." Elsa giggles.

"Elsa, this palace is amazing. You're amazing." Anna said.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of, but Marcus why did you come back? I relieved you of your vow to my mom." Elsa asks.

"Elsa, I'm not here because of my promise to the Queen. I'm here because I care about you. You've been alone for so long and I hated it. I sat outside your door so many times just hoping that if you knew I was nearby you would feel a little better." Marcus said.

Elsa smiles softly touched by what he kept saying.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened. I- I should known." Anna said walking up the staircase causing Elsa to step back.

"No, no it's okay. You don't have to apologize, but you should probably go." Elsa said.

"But we just got here." Anna said as she and Marcus walked up to her.

"We're here to take you back." Marcus said.

"You two belong in Arendelle." Elsa said.

"So do you." Anna said.

"I belong up here, where I can be who I am without hurting anyone." Elsa said.

"Actually about that—"

"Sixty!"

"Wait what is that?" Elsa asks as Olaf came in.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said.

"Olaf?" Elsa said surprised.

"Yeah. You built me. Remember that?" Olaf asks.

"And you're alive?" Elsa asks.

"I uhm I think so." Olaf said.

"He's just like the one the three of us built as kids." Anna said.

"Yeah." Elsa smiles.

"We were so close. We can be like that again." Anna said as Elsa remembered the memory of when she almost froze Anna.

"Elsa I know you've been scared for a long time but I can help you. I know how you can control your powers." Marcus said.

"No. You can't. Goodbye Marcus, Anna." Elsa said walking away.

"Elsa wait!" Anna said.

"No I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa said as Anna followed.

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid." Anna said as Marcus and Olaf followed behind.

**(Play For the First Time in Forever Reprise)**

**Please don't shut me out again,**

**Please don't slam the door**

**You don't have to keep your distance anymore**

**'Cause for the first time in forever**

**I finally understand**

**For the first time in forever**

**We can fix this hand in hand**

**We can head down this mountain together**

**You don't have to live in fear**

**'Cause for the first time in forever,**

**I will be right here**

**Anna,**

**Please go back home, your life awaits**

**Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates**

**Yeah, but –**

**I know**

**You mean well, but leave me be**

**Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free**

**Just stay away and you'll be safe from me**

**Actually we're not**

**What do you mean you're not?**

**I get the feeling you don't know**

**What do I not know?**

**Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow**

"What?" Elsa said shocked.

"Anna don't!" Marcus yells but Anna ignored him.

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere." Anna said

"Everywhere?" Elsa said freaking out.

"It's okay you can unfreeze it." Anna said as it started snowing indoors.

"No I can't. I don't know how." Elsa said.

"Sure you can. I know you can." Anna said.

**'Cause for the first time in forever,**

**Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!**

**You don't have to be afraid**

**No escape from the storm inside of me!**

**We can work this out together**

**I can't control the curse!**

**We'll reverse the storm you've made**

**Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!**

**Don't panic**

**There's so much fear!**

**We'll make the sun shine bright**

**You're not safe here!**

**We can face this thing together**

**Oh!**

**We can change this winter weather**

**AHHHHH...**

**And everything will be alright...**

"I CAN'T!" Elsa roars as ice shot all around her.

"Whoa!" Marcus said ducking out of the while Anna got hit right in the heart.

Elsa looks to see Marcus, Olaf and Krsitoff run over to her.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asks.

"I'm fine." Anna said.

"Who is this? Wait. It doesn't matter. You have to go." Elsa said.

"No. I know we can figure this out together." Anna said.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa asks.

Marcus looks at Elsa and knew he had to show her right here, right now.

"Anna I think we should go." Kristoff said.

"I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." Anna said.

"Yes you are." Elsa said blasting the ground creating a giant ice and snow monster that roared at them.

"Anna may not have the power." Marcus said walking towards the monster. "But I do."

"Marcus what are you?" Elsa asks.

"Elsa I can help you because you're not the only one with a secret." Marcus said.

"Marcus what are you talking about?" Anna asks as they looked to see small sparks forming in his hands.

"Elsa…I'M JUST LIKE YOU!" Marcus yells as he created a ball of lighting and threw it at the monster sending it smashing down the stairs.

Everyone looked as the blue lighting surrounded Marcus' body surprising especially Elsa.

As lighting surrounded his body Marcus's outfit began to change. A silver tunic appeared under a dark blue long sleeve shirt his pants turned gray with blue lighting bolts running down the legs.

"M-Marcus." Elsa said completely blown away.

"Kristoff, you and Olaf get Anna out of here." Marcus said.

"You got it." Kristoff said grabbing Anna and carrying her out the front door as the snow monster roared at Marcus.

"Come and get me you oversized Marshmallow!" Marcus yells as he charged at Marshmallow.

Outside the castle, Kristoff put Anna down at the bottom of the staircase.

"What are you doing?! We need to help Marcus!" Anna said when the doors swung open and Marshmallow flew across the snow.

"I think he can take care of himself." Kristoff said as Marcus walked out to see Marshmallow climbing out of the snow.

"Get out." Marshmallow said.

"Not without Elsa." Marcus said walking down the stairs towards Marshmallow. "Get going! I'll catch up with you guys!"

As Kristoff put Anna on Sven, they all ran to safety.

From her balcony, Elsa looked down to see the boy she knew her entire life had powers facing down one of her magic creations with his own.

Marshmallow rips a tree out of the ground and throws it at Marcus, but he uses his speed and dashes out of the way with ease.

Jumping the air lighting surrounds Marcus's fist as he punches Marshmallow in the face making it stagger back.

Marcus leaps up to attack again but Marshmallow swats his arm knocking Marcus into the trees causing Elsa to gasp.

Groaning Marcus picks himself up to see Marshmallow raising his foot to stomp him into snow.

Acting quickly he rolls out of the way before blasting a tree making it flip up and hit Marshmallow in the face.

"Don't come back!" Marshmallow growls.

"No!" Marcus roars as lighting erupts around him making Marshmallow fall back.

Elsa looks as Marcus slowly walks over.

"Even you if you beat me today, I'll keep coming back. Every day I'll come back and face you until I beat you." Marcus said looking up to see Elsa. "I know what it's like to be afraid of what you can do. It's terrifying because you think you're alone. When you kept yourself locked in your room I can tell you were so hurt I didn't realize it at the time because I thought it wouldn't matter. Elsa, you're my best friend but the reason I pushed myself to master my powers it's the same reason I waited outside your door. I want to help you anyway I can. Not because I'm one of your servants it's because…I love you Elsa." Marcus said making Elsa gasp. "Please come down."

Elsa looked down at Marcus and a tear ran down her eye as she turned away walking back into her castle not being able to handle these emotions.

"Elsa." Marcus said hurt.

Using this opening Marshmallow grabs Marcus by the legs.

"Hey let me go!" Marcus said.

"Don't come back!" He roars before letting go dropping Marcus off a cliff causing him to scream.

* * *

In the distance, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven saw Marcus crash into the snow nearby.

"Marcus!" Anna yells rushing in his direction.

"Hang on!" Kristoff said as they followed.

Laying in the big pile of snow, Marcus wasn't hurt much physically but deep down he was hurt in more ways you could imagine.


	5. Fixer Upper

**Chapter 5: Fixer Upper**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed my last one so much and let me tell you things are gonna get emotional in this one. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Laying in the snow, Marcus groans softly as he opened his eyes to see Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven looking down at him.

"He's waking up." Anna smiles.

"Hey Marcus you okay?" Kristoff asks.

"Yaay! You're not dead." Olaf said as Marcus sits up as Sven licks him.

"Thanks Sven." Marcus said.

"That was some fall." Kristoff said.

"Good thing the snow broke my fall." Marcus rubs the back of his head.

"So, you had powers too, huh?" Anna crosses her arms.

"Uh yeah, I kept them on the down low until I got them under control. I finally mastered them and was trying to help Elsa learn to train hers." Marcus explained.

"What'd she say?" Anna asks.

"She had that Marshmallow throw me out." Marcus chokes when Anna notices the expression on his face.

"Marcus…what else happened up there?" Anna asks.

"It's nothing. Come on." Marcus said standing up when Anna grabs his shoulder and turns him around to look her in the eyes.

"Marcus, what happened?" Anna repeats.

"I…I told Elsa I loved her." Marcus admits surprising them.

"Whoa." Kristoff said surprised by that.

"You love Elsa? Oh my god this is amzing. Wow, that certainly explains a lot actually. Wait, what did she say?" Anna asks as Marcus looks away with a hurt expression causing her to gasp. "She said no?"

"She didn't say anything. I gave her my heart and she walked back into her castle." Marcus said.

"Marcus, I am so sorry, m-maybe Elsa just needs a little time." Anna said trying to make him feel better.

"Anna I've given her 13 years of my life sitting by her door waiting for her to come out. A guy can only take so much disappointment before he just has to give up." Marcus admits. "She doesn't want us, she threw us out, I gave her my heart and she stomped on it she—whoa what's with your hair?" Marcus asks distracted.

"My hair? You just fell off a cliff and you're worried about my hair?" Anna asks.

"It's turning white." Kristoff said as she gasped seeing her ponytail changing color.

"It's because Elsa struck you back there." Marcus realized.

"Does it look bad?" Anna asks.

"No." Kristoff hesitates.

"You hesitated." Olaf said.

"No, I didn't. Anna you need help. Follow me." Kristoff said walking away.

"Where are we going?" Olaf asks.

"To see my friends." Kristoff said.

"The Love Experts?" Anna asks.

"Yep, and they can fix this." Kristoff said.

"How do you know?" Marcus asks.

"Because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff said as they followed him.

"You know I like to consider myself a love expert." Olaf said.

"Yeah sure, Olaf." Marcus chuckles.

* * *

Up in Elsa's castle, Elsa was pacing back and forth in her room.

"Don't feel, don't feel. Control it." Elsa said when she noticed more ice growing around her. Fear engulfing her Elsa sits down and grabs her head. "Please. Someone anyone. Help me."

Suddenly Elsa heard a soft zapping noise. Looking up she saw a small ball of blue lighting in the corner of the room.

"Where did that come from?" Elsa slowly moves towards it and cups the ball in her hands. "Marcus?"

Suddenly the ball started to expand as she heard laughter coming from it.

Gasping Elsa saw a young 8-year-old version of her sitting on her bed laughing as an 8-year-old Marcus was in a funny pose holding her dinner plates.

"Wow, dinner and a show." Young Elsa laughs as Marcus put her plates down.

"He always did know how to make me laugh." Elsa said softly.

Elsa then saw the images change to reveal a 13-year-old Elsa leaning next to her door as Marcus places a Christmas present and a piece of cake nearby and walks away.

Teen Elsa opens the gift and sees the penguin plushie inside. Smiling she hugs it close to her before carrying it back to her bed and cuddling with it.

"I'm gonna name you, Sir Jorgenbjorgen." Teen Elsa said as adult Elsa smiles softly at the memory.

"That was a pretty good Christmas." Elsa said when the memory changed and she found herself back in her room again, but this time it was completely frozen as an 18-year-old version of her who was laying on her bed crying in her sleep having just heard her parents were dead.

Elsa was confused as to why she saw this one when the door opened softly and she saw an 18-year-old Marcus slowly walking in.

Looking around he saw the terrible condition of the room and then to Elsa before sighing. Walking to the wall he touches it and the blue lighting courses through the ice removing it from the wall surprising Elsa as she saw Marcus walk towards her younger self and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I miss them too, but I promise no matter what happens I'll always be here for you." Marcus whispers as young Elsa slowly stops crying and a smile forms on her face before Marcus grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. "Goodnight Elsa." Marcus leans in and kisses her right cheek before walking away.

As the images went away Elsa reaches to her right cheek. "I thought I dreamed that kiss."

Elsa stood up and it all started coming towards her, whenever she felt scared or alone Marcus always showed up and made things better. His calming voice, his gentle touch, the smile that could make her melt like snow on a summer day.

At her Coronation, she saw her dancing with Marcus in the garden to the music. Elsa saw herself lean in and rest her head on Marcus's shoulder.

"That dance, those arms, I felt so safe." Elsa said as the image changed she saw Marcus running after her after she revealed powers to everyone.

"Marcus please! Stay away from me!" Elsa said as he caught up with her. "Please I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice. I can help you with your powers. Please I don't want to say goodbye to you again." Marcus sobs.

"Goodbye Marcus, thank you for everything." Elsa said making Marcus slide down the hill on a board of ice as the image went away.

"I tried to push him away and be alone but no matter what he kept coming back for me." Elsa realized.

The last image she saw was Marcus facing Marshmallow with Elsa looking down at them.

"I want to help you any way I can. Not because I'm one of your servants it's because…I love you Elsa!" Marcus declared making Elsa gasp as she looks to her image self slowly let go of the rail.

"No! No don't walk away! Go to him! Run into his arms and don't let go!" Elsa cries out but she already knew what happened next as she saw herself walk back into her castle and shut the door.

Elsa looks down at the hurt, crying Marcus as Marshmallow threw him off the mountain.

"W-What have I done?" Elsa gasps realizing her mistake.

* * *

Walking along the mountain, the aurora was high in the sky as Olaf laid on Sven's back.

"Look Sven, the sky is awake." Olaf smiles as Marcus, Anna and Kristoff walked behind them.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asks as Anna was shivering.

"A little." Anna said as Kristoff lead her to a hole where hot steam was shooting out. "Aw much better."

"How you holding up Marcus?" Kristoff asks.

"I'll live." Marcus said still depressed.

"So uh about my friends…well they're not friends, more like family. You see when I was a kid it was just me and Sven. Until they kinda, took us in." Kristoff explains.

"They did?" Anna asks.

"Well yeah." Kristoff nods.

"They sound like good people." Marcus said.

"I don't want to scare you. They can be a little inappropriate and loud. Very loud. Stubborn at times, a little overbearing and a little heavy." Kristoff lists.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful." Anna said.

"So where are they?" Marcus asks.

"Right here. Meet my family." Kristoff said gesturing to a bunch of rocks in front of them.

"They're rocks?" Anna said weirded out.

"Did he hit his head on the way down or am I still laying in the snow?" Marcus asks equally weirded out.

"He's crazy." Olaf whispers as Kristoff started talking to the rocks. "I'll distract him while you run. Hi Sven's family! It's nice to meet you. Anna, Marcus because I love you I insit you run. I hear your love experts. Why aren't you running?"

"Uh maybe we should go." Marcus suggests.

"Good call." Anna agrees.

"No Anna, wait!" Kristoff said as the all the rocks started moving towards Kristoff as they turned into trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" Bulda yells causing everyone to cheer.

"Kristoff's home! Wait, Kristoff?" Olaf asks.

"Let me look at you."

"Take off your clothes, I wash them."

"No! No, I'm gonna keep them on. It's great to see you all but where is Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asks.

"He's napping, but look I grew a mushroom." A troll kid said.

"I earned my fire crystal." Another kid said.

"I passed a kidney stone." An adult troll said.

"Trolls, they're trolls." Anna smiles getting their attention.

"He's brought a girl!" Bulda said as they pulled Anna towards him.

"What's happening?" Anna asks.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff said as Bulda looked at her.

"Let me see. Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth. Yes, yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff." Bulda smiles.

"Oh no not now." Marcus facepalms.

"That's not why I brought her here." Kristoff said as Anna stutters.

**(Play Fixer Upper)**

"What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?"

**Is it the clumpy way he walks or the grumpy way he talks?**

**Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?**

**And though we know he washes well-he always ends up sort of smelly**

**But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!**

**So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws**

**Like his peculiar brain-dear, his thing with the reindeer**

**That's a little outside of nature's laws!**

"This isn't about me!" Kristoff said.

**So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of**

**You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!**

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here." Kristoff said.

**I'll say! So tell me, dear**

**Is it the way that he runs scared, or that he's socially impaired**

**Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods — what?!**

"Okay didn't need to know that." Anna said creeped out.

**Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness**

**Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods**

**He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a couple of bugs**

**His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for human hugs**

**So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do**

**The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!**

"ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?!" Kristoff snaps.

**So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's a minor thing**

**Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement**

**And by the way I don't see no ring!**

"Oh these things are as love crazy as Anna is." Marcus said as the trolls ended up dressing Kristoff and Anna in weird clothes.

**So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, her brain's a bit betwixt**

**Get the fiance out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed**

**We're not saying you can change her, 'cause people don't really change**

**We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange**

**People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed**

**Throw a little love their way (throw a little love their way) and you'll bring out their best**

**True love brings out their best!**

**Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about!**

**Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out**

**Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove**

**The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix up a fixer-upper is**

**True, true, true, true, true, true, love**

**True love, love, love, love, love, true love**

**True**

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded—"

"Wait what?" Anna asks.

"You're getting married." The troll clarified.

**Love!**

"Not the time." Marcus said firing a bolt of lightning into the sky getting the trolls attention as Anna started breathing heavily.

"She's as cold as ice." Kristoff said as Grand Pabbie rolled towards them.

"There is strange magic here." Grand Pabbie said.

"Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said.

"Bring her to me." He said as Kristoff helped her over. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice you will freeze, forever."

"What? No." Anna said shocked.

"But you can remove it, right?" Kristoff asks.

"I'm sorry I can't. If it was the head it would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabbie said.

"An act of true love?" Marcus said as Anna felt colder.

"Anna, we have to get you back to Hans." Kristoff said as Sven pulled him and Anna out.

"It's our best shot." Marcus said when Grand Pabbie grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Your heart aches too, but it's a different kind of pain." He said.

"Doesn't matter." Marcus said as Grand Pabbie pulled him down.

"Oh but it does, a heart like yours can heal another who has closed their heart out." He said.

"Elsa? Sorry sir, but she made it clear she doesn't want me." Marcus sighs.

"Do not be so sure. Elsa has kept herself closed off from other people her heart was frozen too, but I can see it in your eyes you kept chipping away at the ice until it started to open up. Do not lose hope." Grand Pabbie advises.

"Marcus let's go!" Kristoff said as he put Anna on Sven.

"Alright I won't." Marcus said letting go.

"Good luck." Grand Pabbie said.

"You guys ride Sven I'll follow on foot." Marcus said as he helped Olaf onto Sven.

"Sure you can keep up?" Kristoff asks as sparks emitted from Marcus's feet.

"Pretty sure." Marcus nods.

"Let's go kiss Hans! Who is Hans?" Olaf asks as Sven raced out with Marcus close behind.

* * *

Up at Elsa's castle, she was making her way down the stairs to the entrance.

"I have to find Marcus. I need to talk to him." Elsa said when she heard Marshmallow roaring outside. "Marcus?" Elsa runs to the door and looks out but instead of Marcus she saw Hans and all the volunteers who were sent to find Anna.

As she closed the doors the Duke's thugs looked to see her.

"The Queen." Running past Marshmallow they ran into the castle to see her running up the stairs.

"There she is!"

Racing after her they corner Elsa in her chambers.

"Please just stay away." Elsa warns as they loaded their crossbows and fired at her.

Acting quickly she made a wall of ice stopping the arrows just before they struck. As the Duke's thugs attacked Elsa waved her hand causing multiple icicles to shoot towards one trapping him against the wall as the jagged points got closer.

The other one Elsa trapped on the balcony and created a giant block of ice that started to push him towards the edge when Hans and the other men ran up.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you to be!" Hans said as Elsa pauses stopping her attacks.

Using this opening one of the thugs loaded his crossbow and aimed it at Elsa but Hans noticed and pushed him out of the way causing the arrow to break Elsa's ice chandelier.

Looking up Elsa gasps as she ran for dear life as the chandelier came crashing down and she tripped and fell on the cold hard ground.

As she struggled to remain conscious, she saw Hans and his men walking towards her. 'Marcus, help me.' Elsa thought before everything went black.


	6. Saving Arendelle

**Chapter 6: Saving Arendelle**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm happy to see all of you are excited to see how the first movie ends and don't worry I'm not stopping with this. I'm doing it all, shorts and both movies. Also I'm pleased to say this story now has over 10,000 views! Glad you all enjoy it so much. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Laying in a bed, Elsa groaned as she started to wake up to see she was in a small chamber. Looking around she saw a large window and quickly ran to only to realize her hands were wrapped up and chained.

Gasping Elsa looks to the window and saw Arendelle had turned into a frozen wasteland.

"Oh no. What have…what have I done?" Elsa said as the door opened to reveal Hans. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't let them kill you." Hans said.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna." Elsa orders.

"Anna has not returned." Hans said shocking her. "If you would just end this winter and bring back summer, please."

"Don't you see? I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa begs.

"I'll do what I can." Hans said leaving and locking the door. Looking down Elsa saw her ice magic was freezing the chains.

In the woods, Marcus was racing alongside Sven while Olaf slid across the snow after them.

"How's Anna?" Marcus asks as Kristoff put his hat on her to keep her warm.

"Not good, faster buddy, faster!" Kristoff said when Olaf slid on a rock and down a bridge.

"Whoa! I'll meet you guys at the castle!" Olaf calls out.

"Stay outta sight Olaf!" Marcus calls out.

"I will!" Olaf said sliding into town. "Oh hi there."

"Ah! It's alive!" A woman screams.

Slowing down, Marcus ran behind Sven as they were nearing the castle.

"It's Princess Anna and Marcus!" A guard said as Kristoff climbed off Sven.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Anna shivers.

"Don't worry about me." Kristoff said before looking to Marcus. "Get her warm.

"Right." Marcus nods as the gate opens to reveal Kai, Gerta and a few handmaidens.

"Marcus, you're okay." Kai said running to his son.

"What happened to you?" Gerta asks noticing his appearance.

"I tried my best, but Elsa just wouldn't listen." Marcus sighs in defeat.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Gerta said hugging her son. "At least you're safe now."

"Come on, let's get you both inside." Kai said.

"Find Prince Hans immediately." Kristoff said.

"We will, thank you." Kai said as they walked them both inside and Marcus watched as they closed the gate in front of Kristoff before he and Sven turned around to leave.

Marcus was walking down the halls with Anna and his parents about to find Hans when suddenly his hands started to spark. "Huh?" Looking down the hall in the direction of the dungeons he saw the small ball of lighting he made back at Elsa's castle. "How did that get here? Mom, dad get Anna to Hans I'll be right back."

"Marcus what are you—" Before Kai could finish their son ran off. "There he goes again."

Running down the steps to the dungeons the ball of lightning stopped in front of a door. Slowly Marcus opens the door to see Elsa chained up inside. "Elsa?"

"Marcus." Elsa smiles as she was ran to him only for her chains to stop her causing Marcus to gasp.

"Y-You came back?" Marcus asks running to her.

"Hans brought me back to try and get me to stop this winter." Elsa explains.

"Oh so Hans you'll listen to, but if it's me you just throw me out and slam the door in face?" Marcus narrows his eyes.

"Marcus no I…I'm so sorry." Elsa apologized.

"No I'm sorry Elsa, I was kidding myself. Look at us. You're the Queen and I'm the servant. That's something no amount of magic will ever change." Marcus sighs.

Elsa looked at Marcus's sad face and hurt expression and realized she did this to him.

"Marcus I have to get outta here." Elsa said.

"Alright." Marcus said surprising her. "I'll help you out of here and take you back to your castle and I'll never bother you again. Just like you always wanted."

"Yeah." Elsa said looking just as hurt as he was. Even after everything she put him through he's still helping her.

* * *

In the main room, Hans was walking past a fire with advisors and the Duke of Weselton behind him.

"I'm going back out there to look for Princess Anna." Hans said.

"You cannot risk going out there again."

"If anything happens to her—"

"If anything happens to the Princess you're all Arendelle has left."

"He's in here. Prince Hans." Kai said as he and Gerta brought Anna in.

"Anna." Hans runs to her. "You're so cold."

"Hans you have to kiss me. Now." Anna said surprising him.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Gerta said leading everyone out.

"What happened out there?" Hans asks.

"Elsa struck me with her powers." Anna said.

"You said she'd never hurt you." Hans said.

"I was wrong." Anna groans as Hans carried her to a chair. "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"True love's kiss." Hans realized as Anna leaned into kiss him but he stopped her. "Oh Anna, if only you did have someone who loved you."

"What?" Anna asks as Hans stood up. "You said you loved me."

"As 13th in line for my own kingdom I knew I didn't stand a chance. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere." Hans smirks.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asks in horror.

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, but the only one who could even get close was that stupid housekeeper Marcus." Hans mocks grabbing a pitcher of water. "But you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that. I figured after we got married I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa and probably frame Marcus for it." Pouring it all over the fire Anna gasped. "But then she doomed herself and you were dumb enough to chase after her."

"Please." Anna begs falling to the ground.

"Now all that's left is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." Hans smirks.

"Marcus would never fall for that." Anna glares.

"He won't matter. I will be the hero who saved Arendelle from destruction and even if he did it would be the word of kind, sweet, caring Prince Hans against him." Hans mocks walking to the door.

"You'll never get away with this." Anna glares.

"Oh Anna…I already have." Hans smirks closing the door and locking it.

Anna struggles to the door but the cold was getting to her. "Please, someone help." She said weakly.

Putting on a sad and heartbroken face Hans walked into the council room.

"Prince Hans, what happened?" The Duke asks.

"Princess Anna…is dead." He said horrifying everyone. "At least we were able to say our marriage vows before she died in my arms."

"Queen Elsa is a monster." The Duke said.

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you."

"It is with a heavy heart I sentence Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death." Hans declared.

* * *

Down the in the dungeons, Marcus and Elsa were combining their powers and managed to break one of the cuffs on her arms.

"Hang on Elsa almost got the other." Marcus said when they heard guards approaching.

"Be careful, she's dangerous." They said as the door opened to reveal Hans seeing Marcus break Elsa free.

"He's with her! Elsa turned him into a sorcerer like her!" Hans declared.

"No she didn't!" Marcus said getting in front of her. "Get back Hans."

"As the new ruler of Arendelle I order you to step aside!" Hans orders.

"You're ruler…you're a jester." Marcus said before firing multiple bolts of lighting at Hans's feet causing him to dance back towards the guards while Elsa blasted the window allowing her an opening. "Come on!" Grabbing Elsa's hand, they run across the frozen fjord with Hans glaring daggers at Marcus.

"Looks like I have to slay two monsters." Hans growls.

* * *

Up on the hill, Kristoff and Sven were walking away when Sven grunted at him.

"What is it Sven?" Kristoff asks as Sven tried pushing him back in the direction of Arendelle. "No, we're not going back. She's with her true love."

Sven rolls his eyes at that. Kristoff was about to say something when he felt a cold wind. Turning around he saw a massive cloud forming around the castle. "Anna." Kristoff gasps as he and Sven rushed back as fast they could.

In the castle, Anna was shivering on the floor when she heard something against the door.

"Help." Anna said weakly as the door opens to reveal Olaf had picked the lock with his carrot nose.

"Anna!" Olaf said shocked before running to the firepit and getting a flame going.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." Anna said.

"Wow, so this heat. It feels so good." Olaf said when his hand caught fire. "Ooh but don't touch it." Olaf shook the flames off and helped Anna over to it. "So where's Hans? What happened to the kiss?"

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." Anna sighs in defeat. "Olaf get outta here, you'll melt."

"No I am not leaving until we figure out another act of true love. You wouldn't happen to know any?" Olaf asks.

"I don't even know what love is." Anna admits.

"I do, love is putting someone else before yourself. Like how Marcus always helps Elsa before she broke his heart or how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." Olaf said surprising her.

"Kristoff loves me?" Anna asks.

"Wow you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf asks as he started to melt.

"Olaf, you're melting." Anna said.

"Some people are worth melting for." Olaf said causing her to smile before a big chunk of him almost falls off. "Although maybe not this second." Suddenly the window swings open from the wind. "I got this." Olaf ran to the window and saw something. "Wait a minute." Taking an icicle he looks through it like a telescope. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming this way!"

"He is?" Anna asks.

"Wow guess I was wrong. Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you forever." Olaf said.

"Olaf, help me up." Anna said.

"No you need to stay by the fire and keep warm." Olaf said running over.

"I need to get to Kristoff." Anna said.

"Why?" Olaf asks as Anna smirks causing him to smile. "I know why! Your act of true love! Riding across the fjord like a pungent reindeer king!"

Olaf tries to lead her out but the ice forced them to go out the window and out the gate towards the fjord.

Racing into the snowstorm, Kristoff and Sven moved as fast as they could.

"Come on Sven." Kristoff said when the harsh winds caused a ship to collapse on its side and fall towards them cracking the ice.

Moving as fast as he could Sven hurled Kristoff over the cracked ice before falling into the water.

"Sven…Sven!" Kristoff gasps as Sven pulled himself out of the water and onto some ice urging him to keep going. "Good boy."

Nearby Marcus and Elsa were running through the snow his hand refusing to let go of hers.

"Hang on Elsa, we're almost there." Marcus said.

"Elsa!" Hans calls out racing after them. "You can't run from this!"

"Just take care of my sister." Elsa calls out.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Anna is dead because of you." Hans points.

"No." Elsa said horrified as she dropped to her knees sobbing causing the storm clouds to disappear allowing everyone to see each other.

Hans looked to Elsa when Marcus stepped in front of him. "Don't make me kill you too. This has to be done." Hans said.

"No…I can't let you kill her." Marcus shook his head.

"Do you really think Elsa's been fair to you?" Hans asks causing him to lower his guard. "Anna told me about you Marcus. Spending 13 years sitting by Elsa's door. Doing everything you could to put a smile on her face and look how she's treated you."

"Yeah but…" Marcus said not sure how to reply.

"I admire your love for you Queen, but it's one-sided. She doesn't believe in true love. She calls it foolish." Hans said.

Marcus had a conflicted look on his face and before he realized what happened Hans kneed him the gut making him drop next to Elsa.

"Elsa, I'm sorry." Marcus said.

"No I'm sorry." Elsa said.

Anna saw Kristoff and smiled moving towards him when he saw Hans raising his sword about to kill Elsa.

"Elsa?" Looking to them and to Kristoff, she mustered the last of her strength and ran in between them. "No!" Anna yelled as she froze into a statue shattering his sword and sending Hans flying back.

"Anna." Marcus gasps.

"No! Anna!" Elsa cries as she hugs her frozen sister.

"Anna?" Olaf said walking over as Kristoff helped Marcus up.

But as Elsa cried sad for her sister the ice around Anna started to thaw causing everyone to smile.

"Anna." Elsa smiles as Anna hugged her. "You sacrificed yourself for me."

"I love you." Anna smiles.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Olaf smiles.

"Sisterly love." Marcus smiles.

"Love will thaw…of course." Elsa turns to him and walks over. "That's why you were able to master your powers, wasn't it?"

"All those years I kept thinking about you, to make you smile again." Marcus admits.

"Marcus I am so sorry and I was wrong earlier about what I said to Anna. True love does exist because mine was sitting right outside my door the whole time." Elsa said cupping his cheek surprising everyone. "Marcus I know this is a little late but…I love you too. It just took me some time to realize it."

"Better late than never." Marcus smiles as he hugs Elsa tightly and spun her around causing her to laugh.

Putting her down Marcus allowed Elsa to remove all the ice and snow bringing back summer as a boat appeared under them happy that Arendelle returned to normal.

"I knew you could do it." Anna smiles.

"So any chance I can still get those magic lessons?" Elsa asks looking to Marcus.

"I think something can be arranged." Marcus smiles.

"This is hands down the best day of my life and probably my last." Olaf said melting away.

"Oh Olaf. Hang on little guy." Elsa waves her hand putting Olaf back together and created a small cloud that rained snow on top of him.

"My own personal flurry!" Olaf smiles when they noticed Hans groaning nearby.

Kristoff and Marcus were about to walk over and give him a piece of his mind when Anna stops them and walks over.

"Anna? But she froze your heart." Hans said surprised.

"The only one with a frozen heart is you." Anna said punching him in the face knocking him overboard.

As Marcus laughs he feels a hand grab his. Looking over to Elsa she pulls him in close. "Thanks for always being there for me."

"I'm just happy I get to see you smile again." Marcus said.

"Well I'm happy I get to do this now." Elsa grabs his shirt and pulls him into a kiss on the lips which he happily returns.

* * *

The next day, Hans was being brought to his boat in chains as Kai and Marcus looked down at him.

"Hey jester, how about one more dance?" Marcus smirks firing multiple lightning bolts at his feet causing Hans to move around like crazy before falling into a cell on the boat.

"I will take this scoundrel back home. Let's see what his 12 big brothers think of his behavior." The lord said.

"Arendelle thanks you milord." Kai smiles.

"This unacceptable! I am a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. Ow! My neck hurts." The Duke of Wesleton said being escorted to his boat.

"Yet that didn't stop you from attempted assignation." Marcus glares.

"I demand to see the queen!" He snaps.

"Oh it just so happens I have a message from the Queen." Kai said walking over with a scroll. "Arendelle shall henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." Kai read.

"Weselton!" He snaps.

"Marcus." Kai said as Marcus kicks the Duke onto his ship.

"And stay out!" Marcus snaps.

* * *

In Arendelle, Anna was leading a blindfolded Kristoff through town.

"Okay here we are." Anna said taking it off to reveal a brand-new shiny sled. "I owe you a sled."

"Are you serious?" Kristoff smiles.

"Yes! And it's the latest model." Anna smiles.

"I can't accept this." Kristoff said.

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna said gesturing to a medal around Sven's neck.

"That's not a thing." Kristoff said.

"Sure it is. It even has a cup holder. Do you like it?" Anna asks.

"Like it? I love it!" Kristoff spun Anna around. "I could kiss you…I mean I'd like to. May I? We me? I mean, may we?" Kristoff stutters as Anna kisses him.

"We may." She smiles as they kiss again.

* * *

At the castle, Marcus was kneeling on one knee as the entire town was watching Elsa walk up to him.

"For incredible loyalty, courage, kindness and strength in the face of chaos in Arendelle, I hereby appoint you as my official Royal Equerry." Elsa declared as Marcus stood causing the crowd to cheer as he looked to Kai and Gerta who were so happy for him.

"So what does my new position offer?" Marcus asks.

"Well it's a lot harder than being a housekeeper and the hours are longer, and you'll have to constantly be at my side for everything." Elsa said causing Marcus to smile.

"Sounds perfect." Marcus said leading her to the center of the gate. "Alright deep breath, think happy thoughts and let it go."

Following his instructions Elsa tapping her foot to the ground turning the whole front area of the castle into an ice-skating rink. Reaching out, Elsa takes Marcus's hands as they both shoot Ice and Lightning into the sky creating fireworks.

"I like the open gates." Anna smiles.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa said before putting skates on Anna and Marcus.

"Elsa, they're beautiful but you know I don't skate." Anna said.

"Me neither." Marcus said.

"I'm willing to try if you are." Elsa said using the same words he said when they first danced.

Smiling all of them skated around having the time of their lives happy that the Frozen nightmare was over.


	7. Date Night

**Chapter 7: Date Night**

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope all of you are doing okay with this whole Coronavirus situation. Stay safe. Anyway this is just a little filler before I move to the other specials. Also wow, over a 100 favorites. Thank you all so much. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since the Great Thaw and things in Arendelle were finally getting back to normal.

In the main room, Elsa was hard at work trying to manage things in the kingdom.

"Things were a lot easier when I was just learning about the kingdom." Elsa sighs when Marcus walks over and places a cup of water down.

"Don't worry. I've been helping my dad manage the kingdom for the past 3 years. I'll get you up to speed on everything." Marcus said causing her to smile.

"You're the best." Elsa smiles kissing him on the cheek.

"Well if I'm gonna be your royal assistant I can't leave my queen in trouble." Marcus said causing her to giggle.

Needless to say Anna was happy to have her sister back, but now she and Elsa had new boyfriends in their lives making her even happier.

"I'll be back with a little snack for you." Marcus said walking away.

Smiling Elsa went back to her work when Anna walked in.

"Hi Elsa." Anna smiles.

"Hey Anna, a little busy at the moment." Elsa said.

"I know I'm just happy I can say this more often. So how's having Marcus as your assistant? Must be nice." Anna asks.

"He's a lot of help if that's what you mean." Elsa said.

"You know that's not what I meant." Anna teases.

"Anna we have to be professional." Elsa said embarrassed.

"So how come you and Marcus haven't done anything together?" Anna asks.

"What do you mean? For the past few weeks we've been together." Elsa said.

"Yeah but Kristoff, Olaf and I were with you as well. You and Marcus should do something nice together." Anna suggests.

Elsa paused. She wanted that, to spend some time just her and Marcus, but to tell you the truth she was nervous. Marcus spent years just sitting by her door waiting for her, practically saved her life in the Great Thaw and done so many things her she didn't even know how she could ever make up for all that.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchens, Marcus was cutting some fruits when he turns around to get some bowls when a stick hand takes to some grapes. Turning back Marcus looks to see they were gone. "What the?" Marcus looks around and another stick hand took an apple causing Marcus to look over.

"Hey Marcus!" Olaf said appearing behind him causing him to jump.

"Olaf. You're lucky I wasn't holding a knife." Marcus said catching his breath.

"Marcus can you make me a snack?" Olaf asks.

"Olaf you don't have a stomach." Marcus points out.

Olaf grabs an apple and eats it causing Marcus to raise an eyebrow. "See." Olaf smirks.

"Where does it go?" Marcus asks both int and weirded out.

"Beats me. So how does it feel to be working with your girlfriend?" Olaf smirks.

"Olaf I gotta be professional." Marcus said.

"Come on, where's the fun in that?" Olaf asks climbing on the counter. "Don't you think you and Elsa deserve some fun?"

Believe me Marcus wanted that, but he's wanted Elsa to love him back for years and now that he has her, he really didn't want to blow or it he might lose the only girl he's ever loved.

As Marcus walked back into the main room, Olaf noticed Anna walk towards him.

"Olaf we have a problem." Anna said.

"I know." Olaf said.

"It's Elsa/ Marcus." They both said at the same time surprising them.

"You first." Olaf said.

"Alright Elsa wants to spend time with Marcus but she's too scared to make a move because of her being locked in her room for years and doesn't know what to do." Anna said.

"Well Marcus wants to be with Elsa too but now that he's spending every minute helping her run the kingdom he doesn't know how the two of them can do anything fun together." Olaf said.

Anna pauses for a few minutes and grins. "Well if neither one is gonna make the first move then I guess we better."

"Ooh sounds like fun." Olaf smiles as Anna leans in and whispers something to Olaf.

* * *

As the sun was setting, Marcus and Elsa were in the courtyard practicing magic.

"Alright Elsa this is one of my favorite spells." Marcus said firing blue lighting into the sky creating a firework.

"Oh so this is where all those mysterious fireworks came from." Elsa smirks.

"Guilty." Marcus rubs the back of his head.

"Alright what do I need to do?" Elsa asks as he walks up to her.

"First form your magic into a ball, but don't make it too big or it could get out of control." Marcus said as Elsa held out her hand and the ice gathered around into a ball. "Now shoot that ball into the air and make it snow."

Elsa fired the ice into the air and it exploded creating her own fireworks.

"You're getting better every lesson." Marcus smiles as snow came down on them.

"I have a pretty good teacher." Elsa smiles.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes and smile getting lost in them.

"Hey Elsa, Marcus!" Anna said walking out.

"Huh? Oh uh hey Anna." Marcus said as both of them stepped away with blushes on their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asks.

"No I just wanted to remind you both that you're needed by the harbor." Anna said.

"We are?" Elsa asks looking to him.

"Did we forget something?" Marcus asks looking at her.

"You two better hurry and get it taken care." Anna urged.

"Okay, we'll be right back Anna." Elsa said as the two of them walked out the gate.

"Take your time." Anna smirks seeing they fell for it.

* * *

Walking to the harbor, Marcus and Elsa expected to see a ship from one of Arendelle's partners in trade but look to see the place was empty.

"Are we too late?" Elsa asks when they saw a red string heading down the path. Following the string they saw Olaf at the end of it at a small patch of grass by the water.

"Surprise! You found me!" Olaf smiles.

"Olaf." Elsa smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Marcus asks as Olaf ran behind a tree to reveal picnic had been set up for them.

"Your dinner awaits." Olaf said sounding like a gentleman.

Seeing it all set up, the young coule couldn't help but smile.

"Did you do all this for us?" Elsa asks.

"It was Anna's idea." Olaf states.

"Thank you Olaf." Elsa said as the magical snowman ran off to leaving them alone.

Sitting down on the picnic blanket, Marcs and Elsa ate some of the sandwiches that had been prepared before laying down and looking up at the night sky.

"You have a pretty good sister." Marcus smiles.

"And a pretty good magical snowman." Elsa giggles.

"We needed this." Marcus said.

"Hey Marcus, can I ask you something? What was it about me that you fell in love with?" Elsa asks turning to him. "What was the reason you kept showing up at my door waiting for me to step outside?"

"Well to be honest, it was when I almost gave up." Marcus admits getting her attention.

Flashback:

It was Marcus' 15th Birthday, and Anna had joined him and his parents.

"Anna, easy on the cake. It's not going anywhere." Marcus smirks as Anna was enjoying the chocolate cake.

"But it's chocolate." Anna said causing them to smile.

"You get that sweet tooth from your father." Gerta giggles.

"He couldn't stop eating it." Kai chuckles when he saw Marcus grab a plate and stand up. "Marcus are you really trying again?"

"I just want to give Elsa some too. Maybe she'll come out of her room this time." Marcus said causing Anna to sigh.

"Marcus, Elsa is never coming out. Even I've realized that." Anna said in defeat.

Marcus frowns as he walks out of the room and to Elsa's room.

"Uh hey Elsa, listen I don't know if you're awake but it's my birthday. Look I don't know if you even remember it, but…it would really mean a lot to me if you joined us just for tonight." Marcus said but he didn't hear anything.

Waiting in front of the door for a few minutes tears ran down his eyes as he put the plate down. "Why?! Why do you have to shut us all away?! You think it makes everyone around you safe but it hurts!"

Marcus walks over to a chair and frown thinking she would never come out and he was wasting his time.

An hour later, the door slowly opened as a 15-year-old Elsa popped her head out. Slowly she walked out to see Marcus sitting all by himself.

"Uh Marcus." Elsa said getting his attention.

"E-Elsa?" Marcus said in shock as she held out a small gift.

"Happy Birthday." She smiles.

"You remembered?" Marcus asks standing up as she walked over.

"Of course I did. I never forgot it." Elsa said handing Marcus the gift but he immediately dropped it and hugged her tight surprising her.

"This is the best gift ever." Marcus smiles.

The girl who shut herself away from everyone had snuck out of her room just to wish him a Happy Birthday. He had never been so touched by anything in his life.

Elsa wasn't sure what to do but slowly she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

Little did they know King Agnarr and Queen Idunna saw the two of them and smiled seeing their daughter happy even if was only temporary.

Flashback End:

"It wasn't very big but you actually coming out of your room just for my birthday was the best gift ever. I thought you had pushed us all away, but you didn't and I-I fell in love you." Marcus admits.

Touched by this Elsa hugs him. "I'm glad didn't give up. Thank you for always being there for me."

"I always will." Marcus smiles hugging back before they kissed very happy.

* * *

The next day, Anna and Olaf walked in to see Marcus and Elsa working as usual but they were much happier.

Leaning in Marcus kissed Elsa's cheek causing her to giggle and smile happily before they went back to work.

"Well those two look very happy." Olaf smiles.

"And all they needed was a night to themselves." Anna said.

"Hey I just realized. Since you've been so busy helping Marcus and Elsa when are you and Kristoff gonna do something together?" Olaf asks.

"Oh uh well." Anna said acting as nervous as Elsa and Marcus were earlier. "I gotta go." Anna quickly ran off.

"Boy love just makes people really weird." The magical talking snowman with the flurry over his head said before walking away.


	8. Frozen Fever

**Chapter 8: Frozen Fever**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This short was one of my favorites and I think you'll like the changes I put into this one. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was Anna's birthday and in the courtyard, Elsa, Marcus, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were setting everything up.

Setting up the tables, Marcus puts plates, cups and silverware down for all the guests while Elsa was making cake toppers out of ice. The first was just Anna. "Hmm too lonely." The next one was Elsa and Anna in their royal outfits. "Stiff." The next one was Elsa hugging Anna after she turned to ice. "Can't do that one." The last one was her and Anna skating together. "Come on Elsa, this is for Anna you can do this."

"Relax, it looks great." Kristoff said painting a sign.

"I just want everything to be perfect." Elsa said as Marcus walks over.

"It already is." Marcus said.

"Easy for you to say you've been to all of Anna's birthdays." Elsa said.

"Speaking of perfect, check this out." Kristoff said as Elsa and Marcus look to see a painted banner that said Happy Birthday Anna but it looked like a little kid made it.

"Well." Elsa said nervously. "Marcus I'm leaving you in charge."

"Don't worry Elsa. I got this." Marcus smiles hugging her close causing her to smile when she lets out a gasp.

"Olaf what are you doing?" Elsa said as they looked to see Olaf took a bite of the cake.

"I'm not eating the cake." Olaf said with a mouthful of cake.

"Olaf, Not yet." Marcus chuckles letting go.

"But it's an ice cream cake." Olaf said.

"And it for Anna." Elsa reminds.

"And it's for Anna." Olaf sighs spitting out the ice cream and putting it back on the cake when the clock tower rang.

"It's time." Elsa smiles.

"It's time." Marcus smiles.

"Yaay. Time for what?" Olaf asks.

"Wish me luck?" Elsa asks.

"You don't need it." Marcus said as Elsa kisses him on the lips before walking away.

"Don't let anyone in until it's time." Elsa reminds.

"We won't." Kristoff said.

"And keep an eye on that cake." Elsa said.

"We will." Marcus said as Elsa made her way into the castle.

"She thinks we're idiots." Krisotff said in Sven's voice.

"She just wants to be there for Anna's birthday. For years the only one who went to her birthdays was me." Marcus said before letting out a sneeze causing a small yellow lighting creature to appear under the table it has blue stripes and lightning bolts covering his yellow body. He also has spikey yellow and blue hair. **(Google Monster High Znap)**

"Whoa Marcus you okay? You don't have a cold, do you?" Kristoff asks.

"No way. I never get colds." Marcus sniffled as Olaf chuckles looking at the banner.

"I can't read or spell." Olaf said.

* * *

In Anna's room, Anna was sound asleep with her usual bedhead when Elsa snuck in.

"Pstt Anna. Happy Birthday." Elsa said.

"To you." Anna said waking up.

"No, it's your birthday." Elsa smiles.

"To me? Wait. It's my birthday." Anna said sitting up.

"Mmmhmm and it's gonna be perfect." Elsa smiles.

**(Play Making Today a Perfect Day)**

**(You've never had a real birthday before Except, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door)**

**(So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate And be your birthday date if I may...Achoo!) **When Elsa sneezed she created two little Snowgies who ran out of the room.

**(Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold)**

**(I don't get colds. Besides... A cold never bothered me anyway) **Using her magic, Elsa changed her dress to green with pink flowers on it.

"I see Marcus's magic lessons have been paying off." Anna said.

"You have no idea." Using her magic on Anna her dress changed adding sunflower designs to all of them."Just follow the string." Elsa said holding up a red string.

"What?" Anna said excited.

**(I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way) **Anna follows the string to her first gift hidden in a knights helmet revealing a bracelet.

**(I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower) **In the courtyard Marcus let out a sniffle before sneezing creating another Znap as the two Snowgies and Znaps raced out confusing him, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

"Where did those things come from?" Kristoff asks as the 4 little creatures ran to the punch bowl and jumped on it causing the punch to drench him and Kristoff. Looking over Kristoff glared at Marcus. "Marcus I really think you have a cold."

"It's just sniffles. Achoo!" Marcus sneezed creating three more Znaps.

**(If someone wants to hold me back I'd like to see them try I'm on the birthday plan attack I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky. Achoo!) **Leading Anna around the castle she got a castle clock and a bouqet of flowers.

Down below Olaf was hugging the Snowgies. "Little brothers."

**(I'm making today a perfect day for you I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do) **Jumping up on a couch Elsa reveals a painting of her, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Marcus and Olaf.

**(For everything you are to me and all you've been through I'm making today a perfect day for you Achoo! Achoo!) **Riding a bike through the hall Anna was loving everything that was going on until Elsa sneezed creating more Snowgies.

"They come in threes!" Anna warns.

"I'm fine...achoo!" Elsa sneezes creating at least a dozen Snowgies.

Running outside to the courtyard Kristoff and Marcus were trying to gather them all up when they all laid eyes on the cake.

"Oh don't even think about it." Marcus said grabbing a Znap who lunged at the cake and threw him back.

He tried to keep up with them but his cold was starting to get to him and he was starting to slow down.

Panting Marcus leans against a table to catch his breath.

"Marcus, a little help!" Kristoff calls out.

"Hang on ah…. achoo!" Marcus sneezes creating a dozen Znaps that flew around the courtyard taking down the streamers.

"How is that helping?!" Kristoff whines.

**(Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo!) **Elsa showed Anna a fishing rod by a boat and sneezed causing Snowgies to fill it rowboat up.

**Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you I think it's time that you go home and get some rest**

**(We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah...achoo!) **Taking Anna to a small stand she revealed a snow globe of the castle with sunflowers in it.

**(Elsa, you gotta go lie down) **At Oaken's Cloakens, Elsa gave Anna a new cloak.

**(No way, we have to paint the town) **Seeing the steam coming from a small room at the stand. Elsa opens it to help clear her nose.

**But you need medical attention**

**(Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy Of my own invention) **Popping out of the steam Elsa jumps back to see Oaken was in that steam room.

"No thanks." Elsa said brushing it away.

"We'll take it." Anna said grabbing the medicine.

**(We're making today a perfect day for you) **In the town square, Anna was watching as Elsa had set up the children's choir to sing for her.

**Making today a special day**

**(We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true) **As the Snowgies and Znaps moves towards the cake Kristoff grabs Olaf's head and uses it as bowling ball to knock them over.

**Wishes come true**

**We love Princess Anna**

**(And I love you too) **Elsa lets out another sneeze giving each kid in the choir a Snowgie but didn't even notice as she and Anna walked away.

**(So we're making today a perfect day (A fabulous day in every way) Yes we are making today a perfect day) **As all the Snowgies and Znaps ran along the birthday banner it broke causing all the letter squares to rain down.

"I'll fix it!" Olaf said grabbing the squares.

"Wait Olaf, you can't sp…ah …achoo!" Marcus sneezes causing more Znaps to appear.

"No! No!" Snowgies tried launching themselves at the cake but Kristoff uses the empty punch bowl as a shield and catches them all.

"All fixed." Olaf said as they looked up to see what he spelled.

"Dry Banana Hippy Hat?" Marcus and Kristoff said confused.

"Olaf you can't spell." Marcus said weakly walking over to try and fix it but wobbles and knocks the birthday banner down again.**  
**"Come on. We climb." Elsa said walking to the clock tower looking just as weak and tired and Marcus.

"Elsa, that's too much you need to rest." Anna said worried.

"No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills!" Elsa said climbing the stairs.

**(Making dreams Making plans Go go go go! Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend) **However both magic users were on their last leg. Marcus was holding up the cake in his hands trying to keep the Znaps and Snowgies away but fell backwards causing the cake to fly into Kristoff's hand as he laid on the ground exhausted.

"Marcus!" Kristoff gasps.

**(What? I'm fine We're gonna climb We're gonna sing Follow the string To the thing Happy happy happy Merry merry merry Hot...cold...hot...birthday!) **As Elsa made her way to the top of the clock tower she lost her footing and almost fell over until Anna grabbed her.

"Woah! Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!" Anna said worried.

**All right, we can't go on like this**

**Let's put this day on hold**

**Come on, admit it to yourself**

**Okay... I have a cold**

"I'm sorry Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. Again." Elsa sighs as they walked back to the castle.

"You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed." Anna said.

Opening the gate, the two of them look to see Kristoff and Sven ontop of a large pile of snowgies while Marcus tried to weakly whack away the Znaps before they and all the guests noticed them.

"SURPRISE!" All of them said as Znaps shot into the sky mimicking fireworks.

"Wow!" Anna smiles.

"Wow." Elsa said not sure what she was seeing.

**We're making today a perfect day for you** **We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new**

Looking around Elsa was confused until Marcus walks over with the sniffles. "Cold?" Elsa asks.

"Yep." Marcus nods.

"Achoo!" Both of them sneeze and more Snowgies and Znaps appeared.

"Is this the reason there are so many?" Elsa gasps.

"I'm afraid so." Marcus said when a Znap and Snowgie bump Elsa and Marcus into each other but they were so worn out to recover.

**There's a fine line between chaos**

**And a hullabaloo**

**So we're making today a perfect day**

**Making today a perfect day  
A! N! N! A!  
Making today a perfect day for you**

"Happy birthday." Kristoff said causing Anna to smile.

**Making today a happy day and no feeling blue**

**I love you baby!**

**For everything you are to us**

**And all that you do  
**"I do." Kristoff said.

**(We're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day We're making today a perfect day) **Using Sven's antlers the cake was cut into many pieces and thrown onto plates allowing the Snowgies and Znaps to dig in.

"Perfect day for you." Marcus and Elsa said weakly standing up.

"Whoa, looks like we got two who need to go to bed." Anna said.

"Wait, wait. All that's left is for the Queen to blow the birthday bugle horn." Elsa said walking towards a big horn. "Achoo!" As Elsa blew into the horn it shot a giant snow ball that flew into the sky.

"Wonder where that's gonna end up? Achoo!" Marcus sneezed causing three Znaps to fly towards the giant snowball like lightning bolts and launched the snowball into the air.

At the Southern Isles, Hans was at the stables shoveling horse poop into a wagon as part of his punishment when suddenly the giant snowball flew in and sent him smashing into the whole wagon causing the Znaps to point and laugh at him.

* * *

In Elsa's room, she and Marcus were laying in bed as Anna fed them soup.

"You know I have my own room." Marcus said.

"Yeah but until both magical colds go down it's easier for you both to be in one area." Anna said.

"Sorry I got you sick." Elsa said.

"Sorry I nearly destroyed the party." Marcus said.

"Even so I still got the Best present ever." Anna said.

"Which one?" Elsa asks.

"Letting me take care of you two." Anna smiles.

Both Elsa and Marcus smile at that. "Achoo!" Both of them sneezed creating more Snowgies and Znaps.

As Marcus shivers a little bit Elsa leans in and hugs him close causing him to sigh.

"Oh no. No kissing you two. This cold needs to end." Anna said.

"Aww." Marcus and Elsa pout causing Anna to giggle.

"So what are we gonna do with all these? We can't keep them here." Elsa asks.

"I might know a place they can stay." Marcus said.

Up on the North Mountain at Elsa's Ice castle, there was a knock on the door as it opened to reveal Marshmallow.

"Huh?" Looking down he saw Olaf leading all the Snowgies and Znaps into their new home. Confused by this Marshmallow looks to Kristoff and Sven.

"Don't ask." Kristoff sighs.


	9. Paying Respects

**Chapter 9: Paying Respects**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this one is a little something I think that would have been very comforting especially considering the events of Frozen 2 coming up. Anyway I'd like to thank Car45 for making a one-shot based on my story. Feel free to have a look. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been 2 months since Marcus and Elsa's fever had gone away and quite a few things had happened in Arendelle.

As Marcus was walking through the halls, he noticed Anna and Kristoff trying to give Sven a bath in the courtyard. Walking to the balcony Marcus got a better view of it.

"Come on Sven, it's just a little water." Anna said as Kristoff poured water on top of Sven causing the reindeer to scream and shake his fur spraying them both in water.

"Told ya, Sven hates baths." Kristoff said wiping his face with a towel before handing it to Anna.

"Gonna take more than that to stop me. Olaf we need another bucket." Anna calls out.

"Coming!" Olaf runs over with the bucket but trips and ends up soaking Anna and Kristoff instead causing Sven to run off.

"Olaf, you were supposed to soak Sven." Kristoff said as Anna grabbed the buckets.

"Well then we'll just have to soak him ourselves." Anna said as she, Kristoff and Olaf held a bucket.

Up above Marcus was holding his side laughing when Elsa walks over.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asks when Marcus points down and instantly she covered her mouth holding in her laughter.

Down below Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were running around the courtyard chasing after Sven as he avoided all of them throwing water at him.

"I feel like we should help but I don't want to look away." Elsa laughs.

"I know." Marcus said as Olaf tried throw the water bucket but ended up throwing himself onto Sven.

"Hey Sven." Olaf said as Sven shook him off and Olaf fell into the bucket. "Ooh this is actually kinda nice."

Anna tries to chase after Sven but tripped on some water and crashed into Kristoff knocking them both to the ground.

"You okay?" Kristoff asks helping her up.

"Yeah nothing hurt. Sorry about that." Anna said.

"It's okay. I got a thick skull." Kristoff said.

"I don't have a skull…or bones." Olaf said as Anna kissed Kristoff's forehead to make him feel better.

"Okay we better help." Marcus laughs as they walked out.

Waving her hands Elsa and a gust of snow lifted a bucket over Sven and Marcus zapped the bucket causing it to spill all over Sven.

Looking up they saw Elsa and Marcus walk over.

"Oh now you two show up." Anna said.

"We tried him out for you." Kristoff said.

"Sure you did." Elsa smirks.

"How long were you two watching?" Kristoff asks.

"When you three started running around the place with buckets." Marcus said.

"And you just stood there and laughed?" Kristoff asks.

"You guys looked like you were having so much fun and we certainly didn't want to get in the way of your fun." Marcus said.

"You thought two thought we were having fun?" Anna asks.

"Yeah." Elsa and Marcus nods.

"You and Kristoff have your ideas of fun while Marcus and I have our ideas." Elsa said.

"Why don't you guys go get dried off." Marcus suggests.

"Yeah good idea. You remember what today is Marcus?" Anna asks.

"How could I forget?" Marcus asks.

"What's today?" Kristoff asks.

"It's something important that Marcus and I always do." Anna said.

"Actually, I think you should probably come too, Elsa." Marcus said surprising her.

"I should?" Elsa asks.

"Is it something I need to be concerned about?" Kristoff asks.

"Not this time Kristoff, it's something a little sensitive." Marcus said as he leaned in and whispered something to him causing his eyes widen.

"Oh wow…yeah I get it." Kristoff nods.

"Thanks for understanding." Marcus said.

* * *

Up in the mountains, Anna and Marcus got off to see they had arrived at the burial sight of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna much to Elsa's surprise.

"So this is where it was." Elsa realized as Anna put some flowers down.

"I take Anna here every once in a while. We just sit here and talk about the good times." Marcus said.

"Hey mom, dad it's me Anna. It's been a while but I finally got Elsa to come with me and Marcus." Anna said.

Elsa looked at Marcus before he gently nudged her telling her to go over.

Slowly Elsa walked over and stood next to Anna.

"Uh hi mom hi dad. Yeah I'm finally out of my room. I learned how to control my powers." Elsa looks to Marcus and he gestures for her to keep going.

"Lot has happened since the last time I was here. Where should we even begin?" Anna asks.

"Well one thing we learned is Marcus and I really have to make sure to never get a cold again." Elsa said causing Anna to giggle.

Smiling Marcus watched as the two of them talked to the graves and the two sisters share stories and bond.

As Elsa stepped back she walked over to Marcus.

"I'll admit I'm kinda glad I came up here. I didn't realize how much you helped Anna while I was away." Elsa said.

"It's my job." Marcus said. "Hey Elsa, you think your parents would like me? You know as your boyfriend?"

"They would have loved you." Elsa smiles.

"Thanks." Marcus smiles softly.

As Anna slowly walked away Marcus walked up to the graves and put his hand on them.

"I kept my promise. I said I would look after Anna and Elsa for you both and they both have become amazing." Marcus smiles before walking away.

* * *

That night, as they came back from their trip and Marcus walked Elsa back to her room while Anna walked to hers.

"You okay Elsa?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. I really appreciate you taking me to see it." Elsa said.

"It felt like something you needed. Not to mention I think Anna really appreciated you being with her for this." Marcus said.

"I just wish I had gone to you for help sooner. Maybe I could have had more time with them." Elsa frowns.

Marcus looks at Elsa feeling down and feeling sorry for herself Marcus realized he was tired of seeing that.

Moving in Marcus started tickling Elsa causing her to burst into laughter.

"Marcus stop!" Elsa laughs as she tries to wiggle free. "What are you doing?!"

"From now on every time you start moping or feeling sorry for yourself about the past I am gonna tickle you until you stop feeling bad." Marcus smirks.

"You wouldn't." Elsa said.

"Try me." Marcus said as he tickled Elsa again causing her to laugh.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you!" Elsa said as he stopped.

"You better not be mopey from now on or else I will chase you all over this castle and I will catch you." Marcus promises.


	10. Olaf's Frozen Adventure

**Chapter 10: Olaf's Frozen Adventure**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was a fun chapter to write since after this is the Frozen 2 movie and I though of the perfect way to kick that off. I know it's too early for Christmas and too late for Christmas in July but I don't think you'll mind. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy**

The holidays had finally made it to Arendelle and snow was everywhere, but this time it was natural and not because of Elsa's magic.

Inside the castle, Kai was walking towards a tree with decorations. Taking out an ornament he hangs it on a branch only for Olaf to come out of the tree.

"Surprise!" Olaf said.

"Not yet, Olaf." Kai smiles.

Down the hall, Gerda was leading the other servants towards the main room with stacks of plates in their hands.

"Surprise!" Olaf said popping out of a knight armor startling them.

"Not yet, Olaf." They smiled.

In the main room, a servant was putting down a wrapped gift shaped like a familiar snowman with the rest of the gifts.

"Surprise!" Olaf said coming up behind him making him fall into the gifts.

"Not yet, Olaf." He sighs.

Walking into the main room, Anna was wearing a beautiful light blue dress.

"Whoa." Anna smiles when she noticed the dessert at the food table. "Hello." Walking up to a glazed pastry tower Anna reached to take a piece when Olaf burst out of it.

"Surprise!" Olaf yells as his head lands in her hands.

"Olaf, not yet." Anna chuckles.

"Anna's right, Olaf." Marcus said walking in wearing a white and blue tunic, with long blue sleeves and dark blue pants. Firing his magic, the lighting bounced off the glass snowflakes causing them to light up.

"Our surprise doesn't start until after the Jule bell rings." Elsa said walking in wearing a dark blue and white dress with snowflakes running down it.

Waving her hand Elsa gave the garland some colors.

"I can't help it. I'm so excited." Olaf smiles.

"Well everything's set up for the big party." Marcus said walking up to Elsa.

"Hmm not quite." Elsa said pointing up.

"Huh?" Marcus looks up to see Elsa hand created a gust of cold wind to hold mistletoe right above them. "Elsa." Marcus smirks.

"You and I are gonna be so busy once everyone shows up. Just give me one kiss under the mistletoe." Elsa smiles.

"Gladly." Marcus said pulling Elsa into a kiss which she happily returns. "Hope we find time for another one."

"Me too." Elsa said.

"Come on you two. This is Arendelle's first Christmas in forever." Anna said as they separate.

"The first of many to come." Elsa said.

"Looks like the guests are arriving." Marcus points.

**(Play Ring in the Season)**

**Look at everyone**

**They don't realize**

**We planned a party as a big surprise**

**Soon the ballroom will echo with sounds of cheer**

**As we ring in the season this year**

**(This is overdue gotta look our best) **Elsa pulls off two petals and puts them on Olaf to mimic a bowtie.

**I've never been so nicely dressed**

**(We'll be hosting and toasting the whole night through as we ring in the season with you) **Elsa and Marcus examined the party set up.

**(We've worked so hard planned everything through) **Marcus sang as he noticed Kai and Gerda smiling at him.

**(And by the end everyone will be cheering throughout the night) **Walking over Marcus gives his parents a hug and kiss.

**It's the first Christmas in forever**

**Since we opened up the gate**

**And it's the first Christmas I remember to date**

**(And it's already worth the wait!) **Opening the front door, Marcus, Elsa and Anna walk out to see the entire city was waiting out front.

**Look at all the joy**

**All the joy**

**And it's everywhere**

**Everywhere**

**I feel the Christmas Spirit in the air**

**And the party will start at the strike of noon**

**And we'll ring in the season so soon**

Walking in the front is Kristoff and Sven with Sven pulling a giant bell.

"Hey it's Kristoff and Sven! And the Jule Bell!" Olaf said excited.

"Olaf, that bell is what starts the season." Elsa said.

"Once Elsa and Anna ring it, we can all begin the holidays." Marcus said as they hung the bell up above everyone.

**And it's almost time to ring the bell**

**You'll hear it chime through Arendelle**

**It's finally here and it's happening fast**

**We'll make up for all we have missed in the past**

As the rope dropped down, Marcus grabbed the rope and handed it to Elsa and Anna.

**It's time to celebrate**

**As we ring in the season at last!**

When the clock struck noon, Elsa and Anna pulled the rope causing the Jule Bell to ring and everyone cheered in celebration.

"Let the holidays begin!" Elsa declares as they turned around to unveil their surprise.

"Okay…now!" Marcus said.

"Surprise!" Olaf said as they turned around only to see everyone leaving.

"Huh?" Marcus said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Going so soon?" Anna asks running up to a woman and her son.

"The Jule Bell rang. I must get home for my family's holiday tradition, rolling the lefse." She said before walking away.

"Ours is putting out porridge for the Tomte." A man said walking by.

"We're making traditional bordstabelbakkels!" A set of twins set skipping by.

"And I'm gonna filet the krumsakringlekakke." Olaf said walking over. "That's a thing right?"

"No, not it isn't. What they said is real what you said was just gibberish." Marcus said.

"Oh Mr and Mrs. Olsen you're welcome to join us in the castle if you'd like?" Elsa offers as she and Marcus come over.

"Thank you, your majesty but Olga and I should be getting home to knit socks for our grandchildren." Mr. Olsen said.

"It's our tradition." Mrs. Olsen said.

"And we wouldn't want to intrude on your family traditions." Mr. Olsen said as they walked away leaving the courtyard completely empty.

"Oh so the surprise is everyone left." Olaf said.

"Hey I say it's their loss. Who need a big party anyway?" Kristoff said walking in wearing a green cape with a what appeared to a ring of flowers at the top his lute.

"Kristoff?" Anna said surprised.

"I have just the thing to cheer you all up: my favorite traditional troll tradition. Care to join in?" Kristoff asks.

"Uh yeah." Anna said interested.

"It begins with the gathering song, the Ballad of Flemmingrad." Kristoff said.

"The ballad of who?" Marcus asks causing Elsa to shrug.

"I love ballads!" Olaf claps.

**(Play The Ballad of Flemmingrad)**

**Every December we all gather round**

**To pay our respects to a troll so renowned**

**In remembrance of the friend we had**

**(A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad) **As Kristoff sang Sven pulled in an object on his sled that was covered by a tarp.

**We all dig deep down and we uproot the past**

**We shove up it's nostril a fistful of grass**

Moving over Sven hands Elsa a fistful of grass.

"Nostrils?" Elsa whispers not liking where this was going.

**We shape his likeness, bless his soul**

Pulling back the tarp, the three of them see it was a troll made of fungus, grass and twigs.

"Wow gross." Anna smiles while Olaf gasps happily.

**Oh, Flemmy the fungus troll**

**(Song End)**

"Now you lick his forehead and make a wish." Kristoff said grossing out Elsa and Marcus as he licked the troll. "Who's next?" Lifting his head up they saw grass was stuck to his face.

"Elsa, Marcus? You're up." Anna said as both made a gagging noise.

"I'm good." Marcus said.

"Come on, tastes like lichen." Kristoff said.

"You're a princess, you don't have to settle." Olaf whispers to Anna.

"Okay not so much a royal activity but wait until you taste my traditional Flemmy stew. It may smell like wet fur but it's a real crowd pleaser." Kristoff said grabbing a mushroom right off the flemmy statue.

"Oh no thanks we're good." Anna said.

"Big breakfast." Elsa said as Kristoff and Sven left.

Once he did Marcus shuddered as they walked back inside. "I swear I thought I saw something moving on that thing." Marcus said.

"Yeah I don't think Troll traditions are for any humans but Kristoff." Elsa said when Olaf ran ahead.

"I can't wait." Olaf said excited.

"For what Olaf?" Elsa asks.

"For your family tradition. What is it? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." Olaf asks.

"Do we have any traditions, Elsa?" Anna asks causing Marcus to frown. "Do you remember?"

"Well I remember some things." Elsa said.

**It was long ago**

**They would ring the bell**

**We could hear it chime through Arendelle**

**I remember the way that I felt back then**

**We would ring in the season**

**We would ring in the season**

In her mind, Elsa remembers the last time they rang the bell was when her parents were still alive before Anna's accident.

"After the gates closed, we were never together." Elsa realized.

"Elsa?" Anna asks concerned. "Marcus what about you? Doesn't your family have one?"

As Marcus pauses to think Elsa walks to the door.

"I'm sorry Anna, it's my fault we don't have a family tradition." Elsa said walking away.

"Elsa." Anna said running after her.

"Wait a minute." Marcus said before running after them leaving Olaf by himself.

Olaf frowns seeing them like this when suddenly he has an idea.

Running to the stables, Olaf opens it to see Sven.

"Sven! Anna and Elsa don't have a family tradition!" Olaf said causing Sven to whimper. "I know it's sad, but I have a solution! We're gonna find the best tradition out there and bring it back to the castle are you with me?!" Olaf holds up his hand to do a high five but Sven hits so hard his stick hand flew off. "Ow!"

* * *

Inside the castle, Marcus was pushing Anna and Elsa down the hall.

"Marcus what's the rush?" Anna asks.

"It's important." Marcus said.

"Marcus I'm really not in the mood right now." Elsa said as he led them into the kitchen.

"It should be around here somewhere." Marcus said rummaging around. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Marcus what are you looking for?" Anna asks as Marcus pulls out a small painting.

"My holiday tradition." Marcus said holding it out to them and both girls see Marcus and his parents making chocolates alongside King Agnarr and Queen Idunna.

"It's mom and dad." Anna smiles.

"What is this?" Elsa asks.

"Every year, your parents would come into the kitchens and help me and my family make Christmas chocolates. We always had so much fun. I figured now would be the perfect time to continue that tradition." Marcus smiles.

"You had me at chocolates." Anna said.

"I guess it could be fun." Elsa shrugs when Marcus walks up to her.

"Perfect, but first things first. I warned you what would happen if you moped in front me." Marcus smirks causing Elsa to gasp.

"No Marcus no. As your Queen I order you—" Elsa tried to make a run for it but Marcus grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" Marcus smiles as he started tickling her causing Elsa to laugh.

Seeing this Anna started to laugh herself as she held her sides. "What is this?!"

"No moping it's Christmas!" Marcus smiles.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Elsa laughs until Marcus stops allowing her to breathe.

"Alright you two are telling me all about what just happened." Anna said.

"We will…as we're making chocolate." Marcus said handing the two of them aprons.

* * *

Racing out of the castle, in Kristoff's sled, Sven led Olaf into town.

"Let's go find some traditions!" Olaf said as they stopped at the first house and noticed candy canes everywhere. "Ooh festive."

Walking up to the door, Olaf knocks on it.

"Coming." A woman said as she and her son answered the door.

"Good afternoon I am Olaf, and…"

"Hey Olaf." The boy interrupts.

"Please let me finish, and I like warm hugs. This is my associate Sven. We're going door to door looking for family traditions. Show us yours and we'll determine if it's special enough." Olaf said.

"Oh we make candy canes." The woman said handing him one.

"Ooh." Olaf takes off his carrot and puts the candy cane in as a new nose. "Sugar Rush."

"You're supposed to eat it." The son said taking out of his head and putting it in his mouth.

"Eat my new nose? Why would I do that?" Olaf asks.

"Because it's that time of year!" He smiles.

"Hmm, it's that time of year." Olaf smiles.

**(Play That Time of Year)**

**(Happy, merry, holly, jolly season's greetings here**

**I'm wondering what your family does at that time of year**

**Love and joy and peace on Earth and tidings of good cheer**

**Do you have tradition things For that time of year?) **Going around Arendelle Olaf knocks on all the doors and visits all the people in them.

**Well, we hang up boughs of evergreen on every single doorway**

**Bake a giant cookie in the wavy shape of Norway**

**Go from door to door to door while singing with our choir**

**Hang up all your giant socks above an open fire**

"That sounds safe." Olaf said hanging up a stocking.

**So happy, merry yuletide carols, faithful friends are dear**

**Thanks for sharing what you do At that time of year**

**We'd better get a move on if we're gonna hit every house in the kingdom**

**Jolly, merry, happy, holly, on a midnight clear**

**I'm here to ask you what you do **

**At that time of year**

**Hi, shalom, happy solstice, fancy chandelier**

**I'm looking for tradition stuff **

**For that time of year**

**Well, we make our decorations out of flotsam and jetsam**

**Bake a yummy fruitcake, and you can't leave till you get some**

When Olaf takes a big bite of the fruitcake it comes out behind him.

"That went right through me." Olaf said.

**Buy each other presents and then hide them very nimbly**

**Wait up for a chubby man to shimmy down your chimney**

Olaf looks up the chimney and smiles. "Breaking and entering okay on Christmas."

**Oh, happy, merry, muletide barrels, faithful glass of cheer**

**Thanks for sharing what you do**

**At that time of year**

**Thank you**

**We knit scarves and sweaters and we wear our matching mittens**

**Don't forget the jammies that I knitted for my kittens**

**Eight nights in a row we light menorahs on our mantels**

At one house, the family showed Olaf them getting a tree.

"You cut down a tree and then you dress its corpse with candles?" Olaf asks causing the kids to whimper and the wife to bonk her husband on the head. "I love it!" Olaf said taking the tree they offered.

**Anna and Elsa will have all that they need**

**I'll fill my sleigh here with the help of my steed**

**It'll be the best time of year**

**It's up to you**

**Up to me**

**Up to (mew)**

**Happy, merry, Mele Kaliki, holly, jolly, happy, tappy**

**A chubby man will soon appear and faithful friends, a tiny deer**

**And festive tidings, midnight clearing**

**Can I leave this fruitcake here?**

**At that time of year **

**(Song End)**

Finally, Olaf stopped at Wandering Oakens. "Last house Sven, something tells me this will be the best tradition yet." Olaf said as the door opens to reveal Oaken.

"Yoo-Hoo." Oaken said.

"Hello and what does your family do at that time of year?" Olaf asks causing Oaken to smile.

Soon Olaf was sitting with Oaken and his entire family in a steam room.

"Enjoying the Christmas sweats, inquisitive talking snowman?" Oaken asks.

"Oh yeah, nothing like taking your coals off every once in a while. My troubles are just melting away." Olaf said as he literally started to melt, luckily Oaken pushed a bucket under him before walking out.

"In retrospect, the holiday sweats are for those not made of snow." Oaken said throwing him out to reveal a statue of Olaf and once Sven touches it Olaf was freed from the ice.

"Oh I feel so refreshed. Am I glowing?" Olaf asks as Oaken put a small portable sauna in the sled.

"Here's a sauna for your friends." Oaken said.

"Thank you, Mr. Wandering Oaken. Oh one more thing. Would it be possible to get one of those awkwardly revealing yet tastefully traditional towels your family is so fond of wearing?" Olaf asks.

"Take mine, yeah?" Oaken said pulling his towel off and tossing it Olaf before closing the door.

"Still warm." Olaf said.

* * *

In the kitchens, Anna and Elsa were watching as Marcus pulls out a tray of chocolates from the oven.

"And ta-da." Marcus said.

"Well those look good." Anna smiles.

Reaching out both girls took a bite and sigh. "Now this is a fun tradition." Marcus smiles.

"It is Marcus, but it's your tradition." Elsa said.

"Yeah we love it but Elsa and I kind of want our…own. Wait a minute!" Anna said before running out.

"What is she up to?" Elsa asks.

"I don't know but maybe we should follow." Marcus suggests when Elsa grabs his arm.

"Marcus, thank you. You always know just what I need to cheer me up." Elsa smiles.

"It's a gift." Marcus smiles as Elsa hugs him.

"Think I could come here and do this again with you next year?" Elsa asks.

"I'd love that." Marcus smiles as they walked out.

In the forest, Sven was walking back to the castle with Olaf super excited in the back.

"Dashing through the snow with traditions in our sleigh back to the castle we go to save this holiday! Ho, ho, ho!" Olaf sang swinging the towel around which opened the sauna.

"Our plan has zero flaws I see nothing going wrong." Olaf sang when a lump of hot coal landed in his hand causing him to throw it off but it bounced off a tree and landed back in the sled.

"Phew, crisis averted." Olaf said when the coal caused the other objects to catch fire.

As the sled shook a hatchet from the tree family fell and slashed one of the sled bindings separating Olaf from Sven.

"Oh look another reindeer going the opposite direction." Olaf said going past Sven causing his eyes to widen before they went downhill racing across the snow as flaming traditions flew off.

"Wow. We're making really good time!" Olaf said reaching a cliff when Sven stops causing Olaf to fly to the other side while the flaming sled fell to the bottom.

"Hey the fire's out." Olaf smiles when suddenly the sled explodes. "Oh darn it."

Back at the castle, Elsa and Marcus were looking around for any sign of Anna.

"Anna?" Elsa calls out.

"Anna?" Marcus calls out when they heard a clattering noise coming from the attic.

Walking up there Marcus makes a small ball of blue lighting to give them some light when suddenly something pops out of an open trunk startling them.

"Elsa. Marcus." Anna said.

"Anna? What are you doing up here?" Elsa asks as they walk over.

"Looking for traditions." Anna said when Marcus looks at the weird hat and blanket.

"And what are those?" Marcus chuckles.

"This is my old Viking helmet and this was my sorceress cloak. Dragon feet." Anna said revealing green sock puppets causing them to laugh. "I found them in my old trunk. What's in yours?"

"Oh mostly gloves." Elsa said.

"Sure Elsa, rows and rows of satin gloves." Anna said as she opens to see rows and rows of gloves.

"Wow." Marcus said.

"Yep. Welcome to my world." Elsa said.

"Wait. I remember this guy." Anna reaches in and pulls out the Sir Jorgenbjorgen.

"Oh! Sir Jorgenbjorgen." Elsa smiles.

"Hey I made you him when I was a kid." Marcus smiles.

"He was such a good listener. I still remember all those times you sat by my door and just talked." Elsa said.

"I'm just happy I was able to help." Marcus said.

"Anna I don't know if we'll find any traditions up here. Unless…" Elsa pauses and reaches into her trunk and pulls out a wooden box.

"What's that?" Anna asks.

"Look inside." Elsa said handing it to Anna.

When Anna did she smiled widely.

* * *

Back at the cliffs, Olaf was looking at the smoke coming from what was left of the sled.

"Okay, not gonna sugarcoat it Sven. This is a bit of a setback." Olaf said as Sven looked at him as if to say You think.

"This could be salvageable." Olaf said picking up a crown but it fell apart. "No definitely not. Hey this looks good." Olaf picks up a glass bottle only for it to shatter. "Oh no this is unsafe. Hey the fruitcake! These things are indestructible! I'll just take this seemingly harmless shortcut and meet you back at the castle." Olaf said taking the fruitcake into the woods when he heard wolves howling. "Oh puppies."

Suddenly the wolves started growling causing Olaf to scream. Eyes widening Sven sprints back to the castle.

* * *

In the stables, Kristoff was inside making his Flemmy stew when Sven runs in.

"Oh Sven the Flemmy Stew is ready. Anna, Elsa and Marcus are gonna love it." Kristoff said when Sven ran up to him.

"Oh Kristoff you're so thoughtful but where's my bowl?" Kristoff said in his Sven voice.

"Don't worry buddy it's right here." Kristoff said holding out when Sven spit a carrot and a few veggies in to mimic Olaf's face. "Oh of coruse. Needs more carrots. You can't get enough of them can you?" Kristoff asks when Sven grabs the carrot and mimes Olaf being chased by wolves.

"Uh…" Krisotff said confused.

"What?!" Marcus gasps as Kristoff turns to see Marcus, Anna and Elsa nearby.

"Olaf's lost in the forest?" Anna said.

"And being chased by hungry wolves?" Elsa said as Sven nods.

"Yeah obviously." Kristoff said.

"Ring the bell, gather everyone." Marcus said.

"Marcus run ahead. Find Olaf." Elsa said.

"I will." Marcus said as lighting emitted from his shoes and he raced out.

"Come on Sven. Make yourself useful. Olaf needs our help." Kristoff said causing Sven to narrow his eyes annoyed.

* * *

In the forest, Olaf was running for his life with the wolves right behind him.

"Please! I know you're hungry but I need at least one tradition to bring back to my friends! The fate of the world depends on it!" Olaf said.

Olaf runs into a clearing when one wolf jumps ahead and they surround him causing Olaf to gulp in fear.

"Hey!" Suddenly a bolt of lightning zaps the wolves making them jump back in fear. "Step away from the snowman!" Marcus said running in.

"Marcus!" Olaf smiles as Marcus fires lighting attacks scaring the wolves back into the forest before he zapped a tree blocking them from coming back.

"Oh man Olaf we were worried sick." Marcus said walking over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay. Look I saved a tradition!" Olaf said holding up the fruitcake when suddenly a hawk flew in a grabbed the fruitcake out of his hands.

"Where did that come from?" Marcus asks.

"Well I guess hawks need traditions too." Olaf sighs hanging his head in defeat when Marcus scoops him up in his arms.

"Just sit tight Olaf. I'll get you home." Marcus said walking back towards Arendelle.

In Arendelle, Anna and Elsa went to every door and asked if they would help in the search for Olaf and needless to say none of them hesitated for even a second.

Soon everyone was in the forest calling out for him.

"Any sign of him?" Elsa asks.

"No. Olaf where are you?" Anna calls out.

"He's right here." Marcus calls out as everyone looks to see Marcus carrying Olaf over. "Found him just in time." Marcus said putting him down.

"My hero." Elsa said.

"I'm sorry I wanted to find you guys a tradition but it got fire twice and then a hawk took it." Olaf said.

"But Olaf, we do have a family tradition." Anna opens the wooden box to reveal multiple cards and even a mini Olaf doll.

"Anna made these years ago. When the three of us first made you." Elsa said.

"I may have been brought them back together, but you were the bridge that helped me do it." Marcus said.

"Every Christmas I made Elsa one of these when we were apart." Anna said.

"You helped remind us of our childhood. Olaf you are our tradition." Elsa smiles.

"I am?" Olaf asks.

"Surprise." Anna smiles.

**(Play When We're Together)**

**Sure, it's nice to open a gift**

**That's tied up with a perfect bow**

**But the greatest present of all**

**Was given to me long ago**

**It's something I would never trade**

**It's the family that we've made**

**'Cause when we're together**

**I have everything on my list**

**And when we're together**

**I have all I wished**

**All around the Christmas tree**

**There'll be dreams coming true**

**But when we're together**

**Then my favorite gift is you**

Marcus and Elsa look to each other and nod before firing their magic to make a path of ice and lights made of blue lighting to guide everyone down the path.

**I would travel miles and miles**

**And I would follow any star**

**I'd go almost any place**

**If it's any place you are**

Leading them to a beautiful area by a frozen lake everyone set up their own Christmas party and this time the whole town was there for it.

**'Cause when we're together**

**When we're together**

**I'll forever feel at home**

**And when we're together**

**When we're together**

**We'll be safe and warm**

**Doesn't matter where we are**

**If you're there with me**

**'Cause when we're together**

**That's my favorite place**

**To be**

For the grand finale, Marcus and Elsa took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Elsa asks.

"Always." Marcus nods as both of them slammed their feet down and a beautiful ice Christmas tree and lighting hung from the edges like ornaments.**  
**

**'Cause when we're together**

**It's a holiday every night**

**And when we're together**

**Then the season's bright**

**I don't need the bells to ring**

**I don't need the bells**

**I'll know when it's here**

**I'll know when it's here**

**'Cause when we're together**

**I could stay forever**

**And when we're together**

To finish the tree, Elsa took the little Olaf doll and made a star around it before Marcus grabbed Olaf and lifted him up to the top of the tree to hang the star.

**It's my favorite time of the year**

**(Song End)**

"Looks like all of Arendelle has a new tradition now." Elsa said.

"Thank you Olaf." Anna said

Suddenly they heard a hawk screech and something fell on top of Olaf making him hit the ground.

"The fruitcake! It's a Christmas miracle!" Olaf smiles holding it up.

"Ugh I'm not eating that." Marcus cringed.

"I guess no one told Olaf that most people don't like fruitcake." Elsa cringed as they walked towards the tree.

"We finally got the party we wanted." Marcus smiles holding her close.

"We should have the party here next year as well." Elsa suggests.

"You know I never gave you my Christmas gift yet." Marcus said getting her attention.

"Marcus you didn't need to get me anything. You've done more than enough." Elsa said.

"Well I think you'll make an exception for this." Marcus said reaching to the tree and breaks off a decent chunk of ice. "I've been figuring out how to do this for a while and I think I have it down."

Elsa looks curiously at it before Marcus held his hand over it before a small spark of lightning zapping the ice until it took the shape of a ring with a glowing middle part to resemble a jewel.

As Marcus gets down on one knee Elsa gasps.

"Elsa, this has by far been the most magical year of my life since you came back into it and I want every year with you to be better than the last. I love you Elsa, with every bone in my body and I want you to be a part of my life forever. Elsa will you marry me?" Marcus asks.

Tears building up Elsa smiles. "Yes! A million times yes!"

Smiling Marcus slips the ring on her finger and Elsa tackles him into a hug and pulls him into a big kiss before holding him close.

"Hey what's going on here?" Kristoff asks when Elsa holds up her hand to reveal the ring causing Anna to gasp.

"No way. Marcus, did you?" Anna points to Marcus.

"I did." Marcus nods.

"And Elsa, did you?" Anna points to Elsa.

"I did." Elsa nods causing Anna to scream with joy.

"Yes! This is the best Christmas ever!" Anna smiles hugging her sister and her future brother in law.

Smiling Kristoff, Sven and Olaf join in as all of them enjoy what was hands down a Christmas they would never ever forget.


	11. Magical Wedding

**Chapter 11: Magical Wedding**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This is it, the moment you've all been waiting for. Sorry about the wait I was trying to figure out my plan for the next Frozen movie. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a beautiful morning in Arendelle, as the kingdom was preparing for Marcus and Elsa's wedding and everyone was excited.

In the castle, Elsa was sound asleep in her bed when the door opened and slowly Anna snuck over.

"Elsa, psst Elsa. Wake up. Wake up." Anna said shaking her.

"Anna let me sleep." Elsa groans.

"I can't do that. It's your big day." Anna said.

"My big day?" Elsa groans.

"Your wedding silly. Today's the day." Anna smiles.

"My…wedding?" Elsa said getting up. "It's finally here?"

"Yep, today you and Marcus become husband and wife." Anna squeals causing Elsa to smile.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." Elsa said.

"We gotta get you ready." Anna said as Elsa got out of bed.

* * *

In the main room, Marcus was with his parents as they made sure the wedding party had everything.

"How's everything looking?" Marcus asks.

"We'll be all set for tonight." Kai said.

"Oh my baby boy is getting married." Gerda said.

"I know, I can't believe it mom." Marcus said.

"Why not? You and Elsa were made for each other. You'll make a great husband and maybe someday a good king." Kai said getting his attention.

"Me? King?" Marcus said surprised.

"Yes, Marcus when you and Elsa are wed you will no longer be a servant. We'll have to prepare you for your coronation someday." Gerda said.

"Uh let's focus on the wedding for now, mom." Marcus said.

"This is a big day son. We couldn't be more proud of you than we are now." Kai said.

"Thanks guys." Marcus smiles hugging his parents when he heard a noise.

Looking up he saw Olaf looking at the treats. "Olaf what are you doing?"

"What? You can't expect me to leave all these tasty treats alone." Olaf said.

"Olaf, it'll be ready after the wedding. Besides you have an important job to do. You're the ring bearer." Marcus said.

"I haven't forgotten. I've been practicing my walk." Olaf said climbing down. "Now which do you like better? Traditional?" Olaf stands up straight and walks with a tray in his hands. "Or do you want something new?" Olaf said doing a wild and funky walk down the path causing Marcus to laugh.

"Uh go with traditional." Marcus smiles.

"Alright you're the groom." Olaf said about to walk away.

"Oh wait, one more thing." Marcus said stopping him.

Leading him to a room, Marcus puts a bowtie around Olaf's neck and top hat on his head.

"Ooh fancy." Olaf said taking off the hat and bowing like a gentleman. "Thank you kind sir."

"You look great buddy, no go get ready." Marcus said as Olaf scurried off to get the rings.

"Hey Marcus." Marcus looks to see Kristoff and Sven by the gate. "Come on we gotta get you to the cathedral to get ready."

"Right! Uh I'll be right there." Marcus said before turning to his parents. "Meet you both their once this is over?"

"Of course." They both nod.

Running out, Marcus meets up with Kristoff.

"Alright buddy your best man is here to help." Kristoff said as Sven licks Marcus.

"I can't believe you picked Kristoff over me." Kristoff said in Sven voice.

"Sorry Sven, but between you two and Olaf I thought it would be best to go with him." Marcus smirks.

"And you made the right choice." Kristoff said as they rode into town. "So any plans for the honeymoon?"

"Nothing too fancy. Elsa and I are just gonna go away to the coast where we can have some fun and not worry about Arendelle for a little bit." Marcus said.

"I would have chosen the mountains." Kristoff shrugs.

"Well if you ever have the guts to propose to Anna maybe." Marcus smirks causing Kristoff to blush.

"What? Me and Anna?" Kristoff said.

"Come on buddy I know you like her." Marcus said.

"Yeah but, you and Elsa have been together for years. With me and Anna…well you remember the last time she rushed it with guy?" Kristoff asks.

"You are not Hans. I cannot stress that enough." Marcus said.

"He was the worst." Sven agrees.

"Yeah I guess you guys have a point." Kristoff said.

"Just take your time." Marcus said.

* * *

A few hours later at the cathedral, Anna was in her green bridesmaid dress when the door opens to reveal Elsa walking in holding her wedding dress.

"I hope Marcus likes it." Elsa said.

"Elsa, Marcus would love you no matter what you wore." Anna said.

"I know but, this is it." Elsa said sitting down and looking at the engagement ring he made her. "I just don't want this to end up like my coronation."

"Not happening. 3 reasons: 1. Marcus has helped you get full control over your powers. 2. We don't have anyone from Weaseltown or the Southern Isles here today and finally, because you and Marcus were meant for each other. He love you just as much as you love him." Anna assured.

"Thanks Anna." Elsa smiles when the door opens to reveal Kai and Gerda.

"Uh do you two have a minute?" Kai asks as they turned to them.

"Kai? Gerda is something wrong?" Elsa asks.

"Not at all. We just wanted to say something." Gerda said.

"Girls we've watched you two grow up alongside our Marcus and Elsa, we are so happy that you and Marcus fell in love. But as of today we, won't just be your servants we'll be family." Kai smiles.

"I know we can never take the place of your parents, but we want you to know we're here for you both." Gerda smiles.

Smiling Elsa walks up to them and take their hands. "Thank you, for everything."

Tearing up they both hug their future daughter in law before Anna joins in.

At the front, Marcus was standing with Kristoff while Sven was in the corner.

He was wearing an amazing black tux with a few silver lines running down it.

"You ready?" Kristoff asks.

"A few butterflies but I'll be fine." Marcus said when Anna comes in.

"Wow Anna, you look…incredible." Kristoff said causing her to giggle.

"Thank you, but today is about these two." Anna said turning to Marcus.

"Is Elsa ready?" Marcus asks.

"Almost. She just wants to make a few finishing touches." Anna said.

Soon the wedding began, and the cathedral was packed with the people of Arendelle and a few visiting allies eager to see the wedding.

As music filled the room, Olaf walked in first holding the rings on a pillow before it was the moment of truth.

Entering the room, was Elsa wearing a beautiful white wedding dress with snowflake designs on it.

"Wow." Marcus said blown away by how beautiful she looked.

As she made her way up she and Marcus faced each other.

"Everyone, friends, family and citizens of Arendelle we are gathered here today for a very special occasion. To bring these two together." The priest said before turning to Elsa.

"Do you Elsa, take Marcus to be your husband to love and cherish in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks.

"I do." Elsa said as he turned to Marcus.

"And do you Marcus take Elsa to be your wife to love and cherish in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks.

"I do." Marcus nods.

"May I have the rings?" The priest as Olaf walks over but when he does he trips and the rings fly up but luckily Sven caught them with his antlers causing them to smile.

"Good catch." Marcus said taking them off his antlers and putting his ring on his hand while putting Elsa's ring on her hand.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss." The priest said as Marcus and Elsa kiss sealing the wedding causing everyone to cheer.

"That's my sister." Anna sniffles.

"I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry." Olaf said trying to keep it together, but Sven burst into tears causing the two of them to lose it and sob with joy.

Rolling his eyes, Kristoff handed the three of them tissues that they sobbed or blew their noses into.

* * *

That night, one of the biggest parties was going down at the castle as the whole town celebrated the wedding.

As Elsa and Marcus were at their table, many guests came over and congratulated them on their union.

"Thank you, you're all too kind." Elsa said.

"We really appreciate it." Marcus said as they all walked away.

Sitting down Marcus and Elsa look to each other.

"I didn't get to say this earlier, but you look incredible." Marcus said.

"You look pretty amazing as well." Elsa said as she put her hand on top of his. "I wish mom and dad were here to see this."

"Me too, but now you and I have the rest of our lives together." Marcus said.

"Any idea what the future might have in store?" Elsa asks.

"As long as we're together you and I can handle anything the world throws at us." Marcus smiles.

Leaning in Marcus and Elsa kiss each other one more time and when they do a bright light appears on both their hands as their magic passed through and on Marcus's hand a snowflake appeared while on Elsa a lightning bolt appeared.

When they separated the two of them look to each other.

"Well this is a new one." Marcus said.

"I guess magic has its own way of giving us a wedding present." Elsa said as they looked at their hands.

"Looks like Anna's having fun." Marcus said as they looked to see Anna and Kristoff dancing together while Olaf was sitting on Sven eating sweets.

"You think we'll be having another wedding someday?" Elsa asks.

"Probably." Marcus said when a slow song started to play. "May I have this dance?"

"Absolutely." Elsa smiles taking his hand and they walked out to the dance floor.

As the music played, Elsa and Marcus danced around the room in each other's arms both of them happier than they ever were in their entire lives.

Looking over Kai and Gerda held each other close happy for them while Anna and Kirstoff danced next to them.

Elsa looks over to see Anna wink at her causing her to giggle while Marcus saw Olaf and Sven give him two sticks and two antlers up causing him to chuckle.

"I love you Elsa." Marcus said.

"I love you too Marcus." Elsa smiles.

As the party came to an end, Marcus and Elsa walked to their new room when Marcus stops in front of the door.

"Hold on. I wanna do this right." Marcus said as he picks up Elsa bridal style causing her to giggle.

"Look at you being the gentleman." Elsa smiles.

"All for you." Marcus said as they walked into their room to see a king sized bed for two and both their belongings inside.

Behind him Elsa used her magic to close the door as the two of them were ready to spend their first night together as husband and wife.


	12. Changes

**Chapter 12: Changes**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. It's what you've all been waiting for. Frozen 2! And needless to say, I had to change this up quite a bit from the original and I think you'll like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

We find ourselves in Arendelle, but in it Elsa, Marcus and Anna were still kids.

In their room, Elsa had made a playground of snow with small figures.

"Anna, Elsa." Agnarr calls out.

"Bedtime soon." Iduna said.

"You too Marcus." Kai calls out.

"Oh no the princess is trapped by the snow goblin's evil spell. Quick Elsa make a prince." Anna said as Elsa made a doll of a prince.

"You think you can beat me, little prince?" Marcus mocks playing the Snow Goblin as he knocks the prince to the ground.

"Oh no the prince is trapped too." Anna said before picking up the prince and princess dolls. "Who cares about danger when there's love?" Anna said in a deep voice making them kiss.

"Blech Anna." Elsa said.

"Gross." Marcus said

"Kissing isn't gonna save the forest." Elsa said as their parents walked in.

"You cannot defeat me with love!" Marcus said crushing the area around them.

"Not if the snow fairies have anything to say about it." Elsa said creating faires. "They wake the snow fairy and she defeats the Snow Goblin saving everyone!"

Elsa throws her doll and knocks the goblin to the ground.

"And the day is saved." Elsa cheers.

"And they all get married!" Anna cheers.

"What are you kids playing?" Agnarr asks.

"Enchanted Forest." Marcus said.

"That's like no Enchanted Forest I've ever seen." Agnarr said getting their attention.

"You've seen an Enchanted Forest?" Elsa asks.

"For real?" Marcus asks.

"Wait what?" Anna asks.

"I have. Once." Agnarr said.

"And you never told us before?" Anna asks.

"Well I could tell you now if you'd like?" Agnarr asks.

"I wanna hear it!" Marcus said running ahead only for Elsa to yank him back and they climb onto the bed.

"Kai do you mind if Marcus joins us?" Agnarr asks.

"Not at all. This is a good story." Kai chuckles.

"Are you two sure about this?" Iduna asks.

"It's they know." Agnarr nods.

"Let's make a big snowman later." Anna whispers to Elsa and Marcus.

"If they can calm down and listen." Agnarr said as all three kids shut up.

"Far away, as north as we can go, stood a very old and very Enchanted Forest. But its magic wasn't that of goblin spells and lost fairies. It was protected by the most powerful spirits of all...Those of air, fire, water, and earth. But it was also a home to the mysterious Northuldra people." Agnarr said.

"Were the Northuldra magical, like me?" Elsa asks.

'Or like me?' Marcus thought.

"No Elsa, they were not magical, they just took advantage of the forest gifts. Their ways were so different from ours. But still, they promised us friendship. In honor of that, your grandfather, King Runeard, built them a mighty dam to strengthen their waters. It was a gift of peace." Agnarr said.

"Wow, big gift." Marcus said.

"Yes it was Marcus and I was honored to get to go to the forest to celebrate it." Agnarr chuckles.

"So what happened?" Anna asks.

"I wasn't at all prepared for what the day would bring. We let down our guard. We were charmed. And it felt so... magical. But something went wrong and they were attacking us. It was a brutal battle and your grandfather…was lost. The fighting enraged the spirits. They turned their magic against us all. There was this... voice. And someone saved me. I'm told, the spirits then vanished. And a powerful mist covered the forest, locking everyone out. When I awoke, I saw Kai was by my side and when we returned home I was King." Agnarr said.

"Dad, did you save the King?" Marcus asks.

"I can't take all the credit." Kai said.

"Even so Kai was there for me when I needed it most and in return for his kindness, I made him my advisor and my best friend and I never regretted that choice for a moment." Agnarr smiles.

"Whoa, Papa, that was epic. Whoever saved you, I love them." Anna said.

"I wish I knew who it was." Agnarr said.

"If only." Kai smirks knowing something he didn't.

"What happened to the spirits? What's in the Forest now?" Elsa asks.

"I don't know. The mist still stands. No one can get in, and no one has since come out." Agnarr said.

"So we're safe." Iduna said.

"Yes, but the forest could wake again, and we must be prepared for whatever danger it may bring." Agnarr warns.

"On that note, how about we get these little ones to bed." Kai suggests picking Marcus off the bed.

"What? But I'm not tired." Marcus said.

"Yeah I have so many questions!" Anna said.

"For another night you two." Agnarr chuckles as he left.

"Do you think the forest will ever awake again?" Elsa asks.

"Only Ahtohallan knows." Iduna said.

"What's that?" Marcus asks.

"When I was little...my mother would sing a song about special river, called Ahtohallan that was said to hold all the answers about the past, about what we are a part of." Iduna said.

"It's quite the song. I've heard it." Kai said.

"Will you sing it for us?" Elsa asks.

"Please." Marcus asks.

Iduna looks to Kai and smiles saying she could.

"Okay come here." Iduna said holding Marcus, Anna and Elsa close.

**(Play All is Found)**

**Where the North wind meets the sea**

**There's a river full of memory**

**Sleep, my darling, safe and sound**

**For in this river, all is found**

**In her waters, deep and true**

**Lie the answers and a path for you  
**

**Dive down deep into her sound**

**But not too far or you'll be drowned**

**Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear**

**And in her song, all magic flows**

**But can you brave what you most fear?**

**Can you face what the river knows?**

**Where the North wind meets the sea**

**There's a mother full of memory**

**Come, my darling, homeward bound**

**When all is lost, then all is found**

As she sang all three kids fell asleep and Iduna picked up Marcus and handed him to Kai while Iduna picked up Elsa to carry her back to her room.

"It's been many years since that day." Kai said as they walked out.

"Yes, do you ever wonder what is going on in that mist?" Iduna asks.

"Many times, but I don't know if we'll ever find out." Kai said.

"Well maybe these two will someday." Iduna said looking at their sleeping children.

Flashback End:

We find ourselves in present-day, Arendelle a year had passed since Elsa and Marcus were married and things were amazing.

At the castle, Elsa was on the balcony in a beautiful pink dress with her wedding ring on her finger lost in thought.

"Your majesty." Kai calls out startling Elsa causing ice to freeze her hands to the wooden rails. "They're waiting for you."

"Uh hang on." Elsa said when Marcus wearing a white sute noticed her and zaps the ice freeing her.

Looking over Elsa saw her husband and smiles.

"Do you constantly need me to get you out trouble?" Marcus asks.

"Oh please you live to play the hero." Elsa giggles.

"Your majesties." Kai said gesturing for them to follow.

"They need us." Elsa said.

"How do I look?" Marcus asks nervously.

"Amazing." Elsa said giving him a kiss for luck. "Come on."

They were about to walk in when they heard an angelic voice echo.

"Did you hear that?" Elsa asks.

"Hear what?" Kai asks.

"That voice." Marcus said as Kai looked around.

"I didn't hear anything." Kai said.

"Uh…nevermind." Elsa said as they walked in to greet the guests but when Elsa walks in she stumbles but Marcus caught her.

"You okay?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah just been a little tired lately." Elsa said.

"Why don't you got check with the doctor? We don't want anything to happen." Marcus said when a guest walks up to him.

"King Marcus it's an honor to meet you." He said.

"Oh uh thanks but I-I'm not the King. I mean I'm married to the Queen but uh…I'm not in charge." Marcus pauses.

Nearby Kai looks to his son and sighs before looking at the portrait of King Agnarr.

"Marcus would make a great king, if only you were here to help me say that." Kai said.

* * *

Meanwhile near the fields, Anna was walking down the path to see Olaf laying down in a pumpkin patch on a picnic blanket but his personal flurry was gone.

"Hey Olaf, enjoying the new permafrost?" Anna asks.

"Oh yeah. I'm just living the dream Anna. I wish this could last forever." Olaf sighs when a red leaf falls near him and he catches it. "And yet change mocks us with her beauty."

"Forgive me, maturity is making me poetic. Tell me, you're older and thus all-knowing. Do you ever worry about the notion that, nothing is permanent?" Olaf asks.

"Mmm no." Anna said.

"Really? Wow I can't wait until I'm ancient like you so I don't have to worry about important things." Olaf said.

"That's not what I mean. I don't worry because... well, I have you, and Elsa, and Marcus, and Kristoff, and Sven and the gates are open wide and I'm not alone anymore." Anna smiles.

**(Play Holding on Tight to you)**

**Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder**

**And we're all getting older**

**And the clouds are moving on with every Autumn breeze**

**Peter Pumpkin just became fertilizer**

**And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser**

**That's why I rely on certain certainties**

**Yes, some things never change**

**Like the feel of your hand in mine**

**Some things stay the same**

**Like how we get along just fine**

**Like an old stone wall that will never fall**

**Some things are always true**

**Some things never change**

**Like how I'm holding on tight to you**

In town Kristoff and Sven were walking together when Kristoff pulls out an engagement ring.

**The leaves are already falling**

**Sven, it feels like the future is calling**

**Are you telling me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee?**

**Yep, but I'm really bad at planning these things out**

**Like candlelight and pulling up rings out**

**Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me**

**Yeah, some things never change**

**Like the love that I feel for her**

**Some things stay the same**

**Like how reindeer's are easier**

**But if I commit and I go for it**

**I'll know what to say and do, right?**

**Some things never change**

**Sven, the pressure is all on you**

**(The winds are restless, could that be why we're hearing this call?)**

At the castle, Marcus and Elsa were on the balcony looking out at the town.

**Is something coming? I'm not sure I want things to change at all**

**These days are precious, can't let them slip away**

**(I can't freeze this moment, but we can still go out and seize this day)**

Elsa looks to Marcus holding his hand out and smiles as she took it and they ran out the gates to them as a huge party was about to start.

**The wind blows a little bit colder**

**And you all look a little bit older**

**It's time to count our blessings beneath an Autumn sky**

**We'll always live in the kingdom of plenty**

**That stands for the good of the many**

**(And I promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly) **Looking to the sky Marcus and Elsa shot ice and lighting into the sky creating fireworks around the Arendelle flag.

**Our flag will always fly**

**Our flag will always fly**

**Our flag will always fly**

**Some things never change**

**Turn around in the time that's flown**

**Some things stay the same**

**Though the future remains unknown**

**May our good luck rest, may our past be past**

**Time's moving fast, it's true**

**Some things never change**

After the festival, Marcus, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven made their way back to the castle.

**And I'm holding on tight to you**

**Holding on tight to you**

**Holding on tight to you**

**Holding on tight to you**

**Holding on tight to you**

**I'm holding on tight to you**

**(Song End)**

That night, as everyone was settling into the castle Elsa was talking with the doctor.

"And that's what's been happening?" Elsa asks.

"Hmm I see and when did you start experiencing these symptoms?" The doctor asks.

"A few days." Elsa said as the doctor sits down in front of her. "Is something wrong with me?"

"Not at all your majesty." He said before leaning in and whispering something to her causing her to gasp.

* * *

In the main room, Elsa, Marcus, Olaf, Seven and Kristoff were playing charades as Anna was doing multiple growls.

"Uh lion." Krisoff guesses.

"Grizzly bear." Olaf said.

"Monster." Marcus guesses as Anna started kicking.

"Mama bear." Olaf said when Anna was waving her arm like a sword.

"Hans!" Marcus said as Anna nods saying he was on the right path.

"Unredeemable monster!" Elsa said.

"Human garbage!" Marcus said.

"Biggest mistake of your life!" Kristoff said.

"Wouldn't even kiss you!" Olaf said as Sven rang the bell meaning time was up.

"Villain." Anna said.

"Oh." All of them said.

"We all kind of got it." Olaf said.

"Alright Olaf you're up." Kristoff said as Olaf walked over and picked a piece of paper.

"It's so much easier now that I can read." Olaf said reading it. "Lightning round, boys against girls."

"Okay we're ready." Kristoff said as he and Marcus sat up.

First Olaf took the shape of a unicorn. "Unicorn!" Kristoff said.

Next Olaf stacked himself up like a cone. "Ice cream!" Marcus said.

Then Olaf took the shape of a castle. "Castle!" Kristoff said.

"Oaken!" Marcus said.

"Teapot! Mouse!" Kristoff said.

Finally, Olaf used a branch to mimic a familiar woman with a long braid. "Ooh Elsa!" Marcus said as the bell rang.

"I don't think Olaf should get to rearrange." Anna said in a huff.

"That's 7 points for the guys." Marcus said as Elsa got up.

"Doesn't matter because we're gonna win this." Anna said as Elsa took a paper.

"And go." Marcus said as the timer started.

Elsa tried to mimic it but for some reason Anna wasn't getting it.

"Nothing. Air. Tree. People. "Treeple"! Oh that's not a word... Shovel boy. Teeth? Oh, doing the dishes." Anna guesses.

"Polar bear." Olaf guesses.

"Hey." Anna said looking at him.

"Sorry." Olaf said.

"You gotta give me something Elsa." Anna said.

Suddenly Elsa and Marcus heard that weird voice again.

"Uhm, Alarmed? Distracted? Worried? Panicking? Disturbed, oh, come on. You definitely looked disturbed." Anna said when Sven rang the bell.

"We won." Kristoff said.

"Rematch?" Anna asks.

"Oh, you know what, I think I'll turn in." Elsa said walking away.

"Elsa are you okay?" Marcus asks.

"Marcus can you and I talk?" Elsa asks.

"Sure." Marcus said as he led her out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm tired too, and Sven promised to read me a bedtime story, didn't you Sven?" Olaf asks.

"Did I?" Kristoff asks in his Sven voice.

"Oh you do the best voices like when you pretend to be Kristoff and you're like I'll just go talk to some rocks about my childhood and stuff.." Olaf said as he and Sven walked out.

"Um, how about you guys start without me?" Kristoff said seeing he was alone with Anna.

Acting quickly he threw a log on the fire before running back to Anna.

Reaching into his pocket, Kristoff pulls out a ring.

"Did Elsa seem weird to you?" Anna asks not noticing.

"She seemed like Elsa." Kristoff said not sure what she meant.

"That last word really got to her." Anna said bending down to look at it. "What was it?"

"I don't know?" Kristoff gets down on one knee but Anna ends up elbowing the ring out of his hand.

"Ice? She couldn't act out ice?" Anna said as Kristoff grabbed the ring but Anna stood up.

"I better go check on her. Thanks honey, love you." Anna kisses Kristoff leaving him alone.

"Love you to." Kristoff sighs. "Marcus made this look so easy."

In their room, Elsa led Marcus inside.

"Okay Elsa what is with you?" Marcus asks.

"Well I went to the doctor like you suggested and he told me something." Elsa admits.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asks worried.

"I'm fine Marcus…I'm pregnant." Elsa said causing Marcus to freeze up.

"Wait so you and I…" Marcus asks.

"Are gonna be parents." Elsa smiles.

Smiling widely Marcus scoops up Elsa and they both laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? This is amazing!" Marcus said.

"Sorry guess I wasn't sure how." Elsa laughs.

"Oh man wait until Anna hear this." Marcus said when the door opens to reveal Anna.

"Hears what?" Anna asks.

Looking to each other both Marcus and Elsa chuckle softly.

"Well Anna…" Marcus starts.

"We have some news. Marcus and I are...having a baby." Elsa said.

"You are?" Anna gasps.

"Doctor told her today." Marcus said as Anna seemed frozen with a big smile on her face.

"Anna?" Elsa asks.

"Anna?" Marcus walks over to her and waves his hand in front of her face but nothing happened.

Walking over Elsa touched Anna and she fell backward revealing she fainted.

"Anna!" Both of them gasp.

"How is it we're the ones having the kid but she took harder than both of us?" Marcus asks he and Elsa used their magic to lift Anna onto the bed.

"Oh you know Anna. She's always like this." Elsa said putting her down. "She'll snap out of it in a few minutes."

Smiling Marcus holds her close. "So do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Either way, I'm so happy." Elsa sighs.


End file.
